Then There Was Light
by Only Sa-kun
Summary: Sen, a fourteen-year-old girl determined for peace between the planet and its occupants, tries to unravel the mysterious past of her best friend. But does he want to know his past? Rated teen to be safe.
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The day I found Light was a special day, looking back two years afterwards. I was twelve years old, and I was bored out of my mind, sitting on the couch and staring at my feet, trying to make myself grow roots..

"Mommy! I want to play outside," I whined.

"Daddy's almost home," she said. My mother was very pretty. She had dark hair that came to her back. She would put it up in a bun most days. But I loved her eyes most of all. Her eyes were green. "We're about to eat."

"But I want to play outside!" I complained again. She sighed and threw down a pan she had been carrying.

"Fine. Ten minutes, Sen."

"Thank you!" I screeched as I ran outside with my short legs.

"Ten minutes!" she called after me.

It was raining. I purposely splashed in the puddles, forgetting how angry my mom would be when I came home with such dirty clothes. I made a little game out of it. Splash left, splash right. Splash forward, splash back. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings, and soon enough, I had no idea where I was. All I knew was what my dad had told me years ago. What I had pretty much always known. Midgar, which was where we lived, was split into two parts. One was an upper city on a plate, a land of steel high up supported by pillars below. Then there were the areas of the ground that never got to see daylight because of the plate. These slums were full of life even though it was a chaotic and scary place.

We lived on the upper city, in one of the best sectors in Midgar. My father had a good job at the Shinra Electric Company, and we led very comfortable lives. But whenever I asked him about other people, he would say that not everyone was as lucky as us, and we should therefore be very thankful to the planet.

At that moment, there was a great explosion.

Buildings started to crumble, ruins started to fall. And we were in the slums.

The upper plate started to crack, and started to fall down. Everyone was screaming and pushing. I don't remember much of that moment, everything was such a blur. I think I got hit in the head with something, because I remember falling and blacking out.

"Hey." Someone was shaking me. "Hey. Wake up." There was pain. Groaning. Then there were screams. Cries of pain and desperation. Then, there was light.

"Uh?" I opened my eyes and blinked in confusion. In front of me knelt a boy. He was dirty and filthy. There was a large scrape on his lower left cheek. His skin was pale. His clothes were old and torn. He stunk. His hair was blond, white-blond, and kind of hung in his face. But his eyes. His eyes were beautiful, even more beautiful than my mother's. They were deep, sea blue, and towards the iris they were bright-green. They had a kind of strange glow to them.

"Get up." He stood up and pulled me up.

"Ow… my head…"

"Yeah. You got hit." He swiped my head and showed me some blood. "But you got lucky." I looked around us and gasped. Bodies were littered everywhere. They scared me. I was scared of everything back then.

"They're dead!" I cried. "They're all dead!"

"Don't look at them." He turned me away from them. "We should get out of here." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me in a different direction. Then he turned around to me. "You're no slum kid."

"No. I'm Sen." I pointed to the level above ground. "I live up there."

He made a mental calculation.

"Sector four?"

I nodded.

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Hm. Okay. Let's go to your home. It should still be there." He tried to pull me along again, but I froze.

"Why… wouldn't it be there?"

He stared at me. "They blew up sector seven."

"What? Who?"

"AVALANCHE. They say AVALANCHE did it." He shook his head. "I thought that they were the good guys. But… I don't know why they would do that."

I gripped his hand tightly. I clung to his arm. I didn't want to lose him. I had no idea what I would do if I did. Maybe just curl up in a ball and die.

"Let's go." He started running. He was very fast. My short, skinny legs couldn't keep up. He was dragging me. There were many more bodies.

"Don't look!" he called from the front. I turned my head away.

My legs were hurting, but I didn't care. I wanted to get away from all this hurt, sadness and death.

"Right there!" I yelled. "That's my house!"

He stopped. I skidded to a halt. Screaming, crying, and wailing people were searching for their loved ones. I saw my mother, pacing back and forth in front of our house, a frantic look on her face.

"Mommy!"

I ran towards her, him running after me.

"Sen!" Mom cried. She ran towards me and scooped me into her arms. Tears were running over her face. "Oh, honey! Honey, I thought you were dead!" She kissed me all over my head. "I told you ten minutes!" She set me down and looked at him. "And who is this?"

"I don't have a name," he said indifferently, his beautiful eyes flashing from me to my mom to the people running around in a panic.

"Mommy, Mommy, he saved my life," I whispered in her ear as I clutched her arm like I had clutched his a few minutes earlier.

"Really?" She rushed forwards and hugged him too, despite the filth and smell. "Thank you so much for saving my baby!"

"I didn't really do that much," he said, shrugging. His eyes were still darting all over the place. "She got knocked out."

"Do you have a home?" she asked him as she ran a hand through his dirty hair.

"I did," he said. "But it got crushed by the upper city. I lived in the slums."

"Don't you have a house to live in?"

"I don't remember," he muttered. He looked angry.

"Mommy!" I ran back to her and pulled on her sleeve. "Can we keep him?"

"Would you like that?" Mom asked him. "You're very dirty, we should get you cleaned up."

"I guess…" he said slowly.

"Yay!" I yelled. I hugged him, getting my clothes even dirtier, if that was possible. "We'll be best friends! You can be my big brother! Are you sure you don't have a name?"

"I don't remember my name," he said again.

"Can I give you a name? Please?" I popped my face right in front of his.

"I guess…"

"Hmm!" I started thinking as Mommy led us inside. "How 'bout…" I got a smile on my face. "Light?"

"Light?" He seemed a bit confused. "Uhm… okay. Fine with me."

And so, Light was "born." But with birth comes also death. My dad was in Sector 7. He died with hundreds of others. Because of AVALANCHE, they told us. And thus, my mom grew to hate AVALANCHE. Light remained a supporter of AVALANCHE because he thought his brother was in AVALANCHE. I remained neutral, because I didn't really understand what was going on.

But I would soon. Sooner than I thought.


	2. Digging For Gold

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sen. Sen. Get up."

"Nuuuhh… I dunwanna."

The covers were mercilessly ripped off of me. I screamed.

"I HATE YOU!" I threw a lampshade at Light. He caught it and dropped it on the ground before leaving my room.

"Sen, don't yell so loud," Mom said.

I'm fourteen years old. I live in Sector 4 of Midgar with my mother and adopted brother.

"I wouldn't be yelling if SOMEONE! Hadn't stolen my sheets." I glared at the doorway. "AGAIN."

"Why are you so loud?" groaned Mom. "I didn't raise you like that."

"Light has my sheets!" I wrapped a blanket around me and started the chase. "Light! Where are you?!"

"You're such a noisy child." He was standing in Mom's room and getting her sheets. Mine were hanging over his shoulder, over his own. I waited until I thought he wasn't looking, then I seized them with a yell. He calmly jerked them from my hands. I tried to grab them again, but he wadded them up and held them high in the air, reminding me how he was five ten, and I was the puny five two (and a half!).

After that first bath of his since he came to our house, his blond hair was even paler and his skin too. His eyes were still as beautiful as they had always been, though.

"It's washing day, Sen," Mom sighed as she collected towels from various bathrooms. "Leave him alone." Mom used to be so beautiful. Now, she's exhausted all the time and has wrinkles all over her forehead. She has many gray hairs even though she's not yet forty.

I punched Light's arm and stuck out my tongue before running downstairs, pulling my blanket over my head.

"It's raining again!" I cried. "How're we supposed to go to the store?"

"We'll go soon enough," Light said as he made a sudden appearance next to me in the living room. "I need that blanket."

"No!" I ran away from him and hid behind the couch.

"Yes." Light stood in front of the couch, waiting for me.

"It's cold!"

"Then put some long pants on."

"I don't want to!"

"Just give me that blanket!"

"Sen, give him the blanket."

"But Mom!"

"But nothing. Go take a shower and get dressed."

"You took my towel!"

"Go get a new one! You're such a handful, Sen."

I sulked into the bathroom after grabbing a new towel. After shutting the door and locking it, I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair is dark-brown, almost black, and it comes to my shoulders. It's choppy, thin, and messy. I'm abnormally skinny and bony, with no curves at all. My eyes are hazel. My nose turns up slightly. I stick my tongue out at my reflection and throw water at myself.

"He-ey. Hello-ho! I know you can hear me, Light." After my shower and breakfast, I wanted to go outside and look for scraps that we could use and sell. It was my job, since I was the only one who was light and small enough to go on the trash piles. It was hard to find stuff, seeing people didn't waste anything now. But I wasn't allowed to go alone, because Mom was scared that my clumsiness might get the better of me and I'd get stuck all alone. So I had to convince Light to come with me.

"What do you want, Sen?"

He was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Bo-ring!

"Come oooon, Light. I want to go find something."

"Not right now."

"Pleeeease. Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I took on my sweetest voice and switched to his other side. When I got too close, Light swatted me with his book.

"Leave me alone."

"Ow! That HURT!"

I paused my complaining as I was once again reminded of Light's illness. A large, black, rash-like scar spread across the base of his neck and his shoulder. From time to time, Light would have an attack, and disgusting black pus would ooze out of his wound. His wound seemed to get bigger after every attack. They called it Geostigma, and Light wasn't the only one who had it. Many kids in the slums and in alleyways had it as well. There was no cure.

Just then, Light noticed I was looking at it and he pulled his shirt up. I looked at him. His face was angry again.

"Don't look at it, Sen." He rubbed it and looked away from me.

"Is it hurting again?" I asked softly.

"It's always hurting." He still avoided eye contact.

Light had been around fourteen when he found me, and Mom made March 15th his birthday. Now, two years later, he was sixteen and a lot bigger than I thought he would be. He was almost like Daddy. Daddy had been tall too.

"I'll go get a bandage." I ran up the stairs and to the medicine cabinet.

"Sen, I'm fine…" Light called after me.

I came back downstairs and put some medicine on the bandage. Light patiently let me bandage his neck.

"Light, you're so nice to her," Mom said as she walked into the kitchen and started filling the sink with water. Light didn't say anything.

"There we go!" I grinned at him, then jumped up and danced around him. "Please Light, can we go outside? Please?"

"Light, you don't have to if you don't want to," Mom said. "Sen! Leave him alone!"  
"I'll go…" Light said as he slowly stood up. I cheered and tackled him with a hug.

"Thank you, Light!" I grabbed his sleeve and started to pull him out the door. "Bye, Mom!"

"I'll be going to work in a few minutes. Sen! Be careful!" Mom called.

"I'll make sure she stays out of trouble," Light said calmly with a little wave of his hand before I dragged him outside. The raining had stopped, now there were only large puddles spread throughout the streets. The sky was still somber and gray.

"Which trash heap should Sen and Light go to today?" I muttered. "What does Light think?"

"I think we should go to the one in Sector 4 so we can stay close to home," Light said. "Just in case it starts storming."

"That's a great idea!" I started to drag Light towards the trash heap in Sector 4. He starts walking willingly and soon I'm the one being dragged. "Light! Why do you always walk so fast?!"

"Maybe you walk too slow." He casts a glance over his shoulder at me. I put on a pouting face. He smiles and turns his face forward again.

"Bleh. Not fair. Sen wishes Sen was as tall as Light."

"I think you're fine just the way you are, Sen."

We arrive at the trash heap. I start to climb it, scavenging for scraps of metal. Light simply puts his hands in his pockets and watches me. I hear a ripping noise.

"Crap." The leg of my jeans are torn. Mom's gonna be so angry if she finds out. I look at Light, who is looking at me. "You didn't see that!"

"See what?"

I continue my search after being assured Light won't tell on me. After about an hour, I find a large chunk of metal.

"Look Light! Look!"

In my excitement, I slipped and fell down the trash heap. Luckily, Light caught me before I hit the ground.

"Sen! Be careful!" he snapped. I pushed the hair out of my eyes as he set me down.

"Look Light! It's huge!" The metal seemed to have come from a car door. It was in good shape. "This will get us good money, right? Right?"

"Yes, shh, now stop waving it around." Light took it and hid it under his jacket as he looked around. I bit my lip. My yelling had caught the attention of several leering men who didn't look very nice. "C'mon, Sen," Light said softly. I grabbed onto his arm. We calmly started to head back home as it started to rain again. There was lightning and thunder in the distance.

I sneezed. Light stopped walking and sighed. Then he took off his jacket and put it over my shoulders.

"Why don't you ever wear a jacket?" He pulled me along again. Jeez, his jacket was freaking huge. It looked like a dress on me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

We were both soaking wet by the time we came home. Mom wasn't there, of course. She had probably left for work a long time ago. We went inside and Light locked the door.

"Go take a shower and change out of those wet clothes," Light ordered. I obeyed and ran to the bathroom.

After I had taken a shower and changed, I ran downstairs and turned on the TV. Light had used Mom's shower and had changed as well.

It was the news.

"Light, Light. There was a fiend in town today!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's a good thing we weren't downtown," Light said calmly as he handed me a sandwich. He returned to the kitchen to make one for himself.

"Only two people were injured. This one guy killed it. Wow! Look at his hair!" Mesmerized, I stared at the man's spiky blond hair. It was very impressive. The next piece of film was a bit hectic. Dozens of other cameras tried to get an interview with the young man.

"No comment," he snarled. He looked once at the camera before jumping on a large motorcycle and fleeing from the press.

"Light! Come here! Did you see that?! He has eyes just like you! Light?" I looked up. Light had collapsed on the ground. "Light!" I ran over to him and knelt down. "Light! What's wrong? Where does it hurt?!"

His face was squeezed together in pain. His breath came in ragged gasps. He was clutching his neck. The Geostigma.

"Light…" I stammered softly. "Light, are you okay?"

He didn't answer me. His muscles were shaking. Black pus started to ooze between his fingers. With a yell, I scrambled against the cabinets.

Then it stopped. The liquid dripped onto the ground and Light's body relaxed. His breath relaxed into panting.

"Light…" I crawled back to his side and grabbed his shirt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he panted. "I'm fine. Could you wipe up that grotesque pus before it stains the tile?" Light crawled upright and leaned against the cabinets. I wiped up the pus with a wet paper towel and threw it in the trash can. Then I sat beside Light and snuggled against his unhurt shoulder.

"Sen doesn't want Light to hurt," I murmured softly.

"I'll be fine," Light said. "They'll find a cure someday."

I recognized the falsity in his voice. I hugged his arm,

"I love you, Light," I said.

"I know you do," Light sighed.


	3. Taken

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light was sleeping on the couch while I was watching TV. Well, I wasn't really watching TV. I was watching Light sleep. But I was pretending I was watching TV. Ever since Light had saved me, received his name and came to live with us, he would always watch over me in his calm and gentle way. Even if I was a little twelve-year-old who acted like a nine-year-old. And several days after that, I realized I didn't see him as my brother. If he was my brother, my heart wouldn't beat so fast when he picked me up. So I would make it a daily habit to tell Light that I loved him. At first, he would drop whatever he was holding and turn a dark shade of red. But after a few weeks of it, he got used to it.

"Oh really?" he would say indifferently.

"Yes!" I would yell. "I love you thiiiiiiiiis much!" And I would stick my arms out to show how many feet I loved him. Light would bring a hand through my hair and laugh softly. But soon after that, Light got Geostigma, and I stopped altogether.

Light wasn't snoring, and it was bugging me. I knew I snored. Very loudly. Light would tell me every morning that I woke him up because of my snoring. Then I would punch him and stick my tongue out at him.

That guy from yesterday was on the news again. He seemed even angrier today.

"Get out of my face," he yelled before walking away again.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jeez, you're such a baby!" I yelled at the blond man.

There was a knock at the door. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" I said.

There was a man standing there. He had long, silver hair and a cool smile on his face. He was clad in all leather.

"Hello," he said calmly. There was an uncomfortable silence. I noticed there was a gun in his belt.

"Do you have… the Stigma?" he asked me. I shook my head. He was scaring me. I tried to close the door, but he stuck his foot in between it and forced it open. God, he was strong!

"Does your brother have it, maybe?" he said.

"No," I lied.

"Then what's that black spot by his neck?"

"I don't know," I said. "Please leave."

The man looked at me, long and hard.

"We have found a cure for Geostigma."

My heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"We have found…the cure." A smile came on his lips. "Wouldn't you be a rather unloving sister if you let your brother suffer because of your stupidity?"

"How much does it cost?" I asked breathlessly.

"Well, we are looking for someone rather… important to us." He smiled again. "We are looking for Mother."

"Mother?" I asked.

"We want a Reunion. But we are missing our Mother. And we can't have a true Reunion without Mother." It all sounded a bit strange to me. But if what this man said was true… what if they had a cure for Light?

"What can I do for the cure?" I said eagerly. He smiled.

"Why don't you come with me so I can discuss it with my brothers."

My gut told me it was stupid, but it all made perfect sense to my brain.

"Okay," I heard myself say. I looked at Light before closing the door behind me.

"Don't worry," the man said as he grabbed my shoulder. "You'll be home before supper."

Although my brain said it was totally fine, I couldn't shake that awful feeling off of me. The man took me to a truck and swung me in the back. He must have thought I was twelve. If it wasn't for the slight indication of a chest, I would have thought I was twelve too.

There were other children. They all had Geostigma. One girl had it all along her arm, a boy had it on his forehead. I shifted uneasily as the man started the truck and started to drive away.

"Do they really have a cure?" I whispered to the girl with the Stigma along her arm.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "But you don't have the Stigma, do you?"

I shook my head.

"My brother does."

"Then why isn't he here?"

Why wasn't he here with me? Again, my gut told me he should be here with me because he was the one who had Geostigma and not me, but my brain told me it was fine.

I still couldn't shake off the feeling I had made a bad mistake. I looked behind me. Maybe I should jump off. Just as I was about to, my legs stopped me. I tried again, but my legs refused. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. My legs never refused like that.

Panicking, I looked through the window into the driver's seat. The man sat there, smirking at me. He tricked me.

"He tricked us!" I cried. "There is no cure! It's a big trap!"

"What are you talking about?" the girl with the Stigma on her arm said. "They found the cure." She said it so convincing. I was wrong.

"I'm sorry," I stammered as I sat back down. "You're right." I wasn't though. I knew I was right. That man was messing with my head. He was messing with all our heads. I wished I had stayed home. I wondered if Light was up yet. I wondered if he even noticed I was gone. I shook my head. Of course he would notice I was gone. I was his everything. Wasn't I?

The truck came to a stop. By that time, I was very frightened. We weren't in Midgar anymore. Why hadn't I paid better attention to my surroundings? We were in a white forest. What? It was dark. How did that happen so fast?

"Come on." The man opened the truck and looked at me, that smirk on his face again. "You better stick with me."

I numbly climbed off of the truck. He grabbed my shoulder and started to push me towards the lake. There were two other men. One had short, silver hair, and the other had silver hair that came to his chin. The one with short hair held another girl with a bow in her hair. She seemed about six. She looked very scared. I imagined my face looking like that too.

"Who is this?" the man with chin-length hair asked, looking from me to the man holding me.

"I found the boy," he answered calmly.

"Then where is he?!" the man with chin-length hair demanded.

"He has the Stigma as well," the man holding me said. The man with chin-length hair laughed. "I thought he would be more cooperative with some… leverage."

Oh no. Now I was being held as ransom?!

"I shall inform the professor." The man smirked. "Take the girl to him. See if she can be of any use to him."

Oh God. Where was my infamous mouth at a time like this?! I couldn't speak. What was going on? Why did they want Light?!

"Come along now." The man holding me hit me on the back of the head with something heavy. I blacked out.

**_Ooh... Like my attempt at a cliffie? Review or I will write no more :3_**


	4. Professor Mori

Chapter 4

_**Well, here is chapter 4. First of all, I'd like to tell everyone a bit about Sen. She's my favorite character that I've created and she's not supposed to be beautiful, but cute. Also, keep in mind that she is fourteen and just turned fourteen, so she's a bit juvenile and I'm trying to make it seem like a younger girl's point of view. I found a picture of what I imagine her to look like: **_

_**media.photo buck/image/mitsuki full2 0moon/bobthepotato/Full Moon Wo Sagashite/Mitsukithud.jpg**_

_**Remove stars and spaces.**_

Chapter 4

"_Sen."_

"_Light?"_

"_Look at the flowers."_

"_Oh! They're so beautiful! I bet everyone loves them."  
"I like you better."_

"_Better than the flowers?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm so happy! Thank you so much!"_

I groaned. My head hurt. I was lying on something soft. A bed? Was I back home?  
I sat up. No. I wasn't. I was in a mirrored room. No, they weren't mirrors. Well, on this side they were. But they were looking at me from the other side of the mirrors. There was only one door. I scrambled up and ran towards it, desperately trying to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Help!" I screamed. Of course there was no answer. I ran back to the bed and flung myself on it. I started crying because I felt so stupid. Then my mind wandered off to home. Were Light and Mom worried? How were they ever going to find me? I smoothed out my skirt and shirt, then my hair. My pigtails were messed up. Light had done my hair this morning.

The door opened. I quickly spun around. Inside came two men. One looked like some sort of soldier, the other looked like a doctor. He wore a long, white coat and he seemed to be in his early thirties. His hair was kind black. He was holding a yellow folder filled with papers. He didn't look like a nice person. He laughed when he saw me.

"Yes, this is the girl. You may leave now. I have to talk with her."

The guard left and closed the door. The doctor took a step towards me, his arms outstretched.

"Come here," he said.

"No!" I yelled and I pressed my back against the wall. The doctor sighed and dropped his arms.

"Alright. What is your name?"

I remained silent.

"Uncooperative today, are we? No matter… I have a file here on you." Out of the yellow folder, he pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"'Name: Sen Nakamura. D.O.B.: September third. D.O.D.: N.A.'"

My horror grew as he went on with the list.

"'Height: 5'2". Weight: 91 pounds. Blood type: AB.' Sounds like you, hmm?"

I just glared at him.

"So, Sen. Tell me about your brother, Light."

I didn't reply. The doctor stared at me, but he didn't seem very angry at all.

"Excuse me. I forgot my manners. My name is Professor Mori. Now I guess you are wondering why we have brought you here?"

"Brought me?!" I spat. "You kidnapped me!"

"I prefer to think of it as… leverage." He grinned, revealing red lips and pointed teeth. I shrank back. "You see… your so-called… brother, belongs to us. He escaped a while back, and we are really missing him. It took us this long to find him."

"It doesn't seem like he's missing you," I said.

"That's because he doesn't remember us, sweetheart. I was like a father to him." It all sounded a bit strange to me. He sat down on the chair that was in the corner, pulling it up towards my bed. "You see, Light was feeling a bit strange, undoubtedly an aftereffect of the medication. And one of our staff was a bit careless that night. So Light decided to take a little walk. I'm not quite sure what happened in between, but Light got amnesia and ended up living at your house. We've been looking for him ever since! It made us really sad."

"If Light misses you, why do you need me?!" I demanded.

Professor Mori looked up at me.

"Because Light," he said slowly, the smile returning to his face, "seems to have grown quite fond of you. How will we know if he wants to come back to us?"

"If you really cared about Light, you would let him stay where he wants to stay!" I yelled.

"Sen, sweetheart, your brain is far too small to understand anything of the grown-up world." He brought a hand through my hair and started playing with loose strands. I was very scared by now. "Light is special. We need him. For the greater good. Because of Light, we can do things without hurting many other people."

"…Hurting?" I whispered hoarsely. I felt dizzy. "What did you do to Light?"

"Nothing too serious, as you can tell. He's fine." He touched my nose. I pulled away from him.

"Why can't you just let me go home and find someone else instead of Light?!" I yelled.

"Light is special amongst the special, Sen. We need him. And because we need him, we need you. We are finding Light right now. He will be able to see you soon enough."

"Probably while you have us tied up and gagged!"

He reached out and grabbed my chin.

"You're quite a cute girl, aren't you?" he said softly. "I really wish your tongue wasn't so sharp… but we can change that, can't we?"

I had no idea what he meant, but I didn't like the sound of it.

He released me with a sharp jerk and the smile returned.

"If you'll be a good girl, we will be nice to you in return. Maybe you and Light could get out of here in no time."

"Huh?"

"I mean, there are some tests we'll need to run, but if you cooperate with us, we could let you both go after that."

I didn't want to trust him. But what if what he said was true?

A cell phone rang. Mori turned around and answered his cell phone.

"Hello?... Yes. …Yes. … No. Well, hurry up and bring him here." He hung up and looked at me. "Well, we have found Light… you'll be reunited in no time. I think it's time for you to catch up on your sleep."

"No, thank you," I said, "I'd rather stay awake."

Mori laughed softly.

"Sweetheart… that wasn't a choice."

He lunged at me and put his arm around my neck. I struggled and tried to push him away, but he was strong. He was inhumanly strong. He put a piece of cloth on my mouth and under my nose. The fumes smelled sweet and made me drowsy. My body grew limp. Mori laid me down on the bed.

"Sweet dreams…"


	5. Raito

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was laying facedown on my bed when I heard the door creak open. I pretended to be sleeping. I didn't want to talk to Mori again. He disgusted me and I knew Light would be really really mad at him for treating me like that. The door closed again and there were footsteps. They weren't Mori's… Mori waddled more like a penguin. These footsteps were light and precise.

A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey. Sen, wake up."

I flew up.

"LIGHT!" I screamed and I was about to tackle-hug Light when I saw that it wasn't Light at all. Or maybe it was? He was different from Light, but yet the same. His eyes were just blue and didn't have that strange glow… and this Light's hair was brown. His hair was also messier than Light's was, I noted, and slightly longer.

"Light?" I said blankly.

"Not quite," the strange boy said. I stuffed my face back into the pillow.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Sen, come on." He grabbed my shoulder again and shook me gently. "This is required."

"What do you mean, 'required'?!" I yelled in my pillow. "Why do you look so much like Light?!"

"Because we're brothers."

I quickly sat up.

"What?" I said blankly.

"Twins, actually." He sat down at the edge of my bed.

"But your hair is different," I pointed out.

"Actually, his is different." He sighed. "Let me explain. Light's name… isn't actually 'Light'."

"Well, I knew that!" I snarled. "I named him Light!"

"He didn't have a name," he said. "He had a code. And so do I. My 'name' is S2443. Light's is S2444."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense."

"We weren't named yet. And we should have been killed in that car crash." The boy sighed. "But we weren't, and The Master took us in."

"Who is The Master?" I didn't like the way he said it. Like it was holy or something.

"He runs all of this. He's in charge of everything. He took us in and saved our lives by replacing our organs with… other things. And they discovered something. They discovered that S2444 was different from me." He looked at me. "Do you know… who Jenova is?"

Oh no. Jenova was never good.

"An alien calamity that fell from the sky a long, long, long time ago."

He smiled. "Good girl. And you know who lived there before Jenova?"

"The Ancients?"

"Yeah. The Cetra. They discovered in S2444 that he had special cells in them. He had some that resembled someone else's. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough."

"I've heard of her," I said.

"Mhmm. Well, the professors here thought it was an amazing discovery. So they started to duplicate his cells and put more of them in him. It started out pretty innocent. But as S2444 got older… he got angrier." He looked up at me. "He would burst windows without using his limbs. And eventually, he killed an employee."

Light had killed someone.

I suppressed a shiver.

"But The Master… he thought… it was a good sign. So they put Jenova cells in him. And gave him Mako treatments. And all kinds of other stuff."

I was horrified. I didn't know what Mako was, but it didn't sound too good.

"That's why S2444 is so special. That's why we need him back so much."

"Just to put all kinds of cells in him and see what happens?!"

"Calm down, Sen…"

"How do you know my name?!" I shrieked as I backed up against the wall. He took back his outstretched hand.

"I know a lot more than your name, Sen. I know just as much about you as 'Light' does."

"What?" I said. "I don't understand."

"You see, Sen…" he said slowly, "when S2444 turned out to be so special, I was trained too. Just in case he were to escape anywhere. I am his double. I am his shadow. I act like him, talk like him, think like him, and feel like him. And seeing as there's a nice little chip in his head, they have known all along where, what, and who S2444 interacted with. They've known all along where S2444 was. They just thought you could be useful somehow."

"Me?! I'm a little girl who's barely fourteen!" I yelled. I got on my knees. "How can I be useful?!"

"Ssh, calm down, Sen. Your pigtails are falling apart." He reached forwards, but I slapped his hand.

"Light did them," I snarled. "Don't touch me. And get off my bed!"

He stood up and sat in the chair Mori had sat in a while ago.

"Why can't you all understand that Light doesn't want to live with you guys anymore?!" I yelled. Then I buried my face in my pillow.

"Sen…"

"Leave me alone."

"Let me at least tell you something."

"I'm not listening."

"Thank you for giving S2444 a name."

"Why would it matter to you?!"

"Well, since I am his shadow… they gave me a name too to reflect his."

He got me. I was fuming. Not fair. He shouldn't take advantage of my curiousity.

"What is it?!"

"…Raito."

I turned around only to glare at him, then I stuffed my face back in my pillow.

"I hate you," I murmured. "I hate you all! I want to go home."

I heard him slide back in his chair.

"I'll just sit here…" he said.

"Why? You're such an idiot…"

But Raito just sat there, true to his word. I would glare at him every few minutes, but he would still sit there, staring at me.

After a long time of this little game, there was a noise outside of my room. Glass was falling and small explosions were heard.

"What in the world?" I said blankly.

"Stay here."

"Why would I listen to you?!"

He got up from his chair and used some sort of card to open the door. He peeked through a small crack. I tip-toed forwards and snatched the card away from him and ran out the door.

At least, that was my plan. In reality, I grabbed the card and he spun around, grabbing my wrists and pulling me away from the door, my back against him.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

"Sen?!" I heard from outside. It was Light's voice.

"LIGHT!" I exclaimed. "I'm in here!"

Raito put a hand on my mouth, muffling my voice. He dragged me further back, we were against the wall now. The door burst open. Light stood there, panting a bit. His shirt was torn and he was dirty all over. I was ready to rush up against him until I noticed some things.

There was a white wing coming out of his back. With feathers and all. And then I saw his hands.

He had nails. Not the normal nails that you and I have. No, they weren't nails anymore. They were claws. And they were dripping blood. So was his mouth. Blood was dripping down from his teeth and his eyes were dark crimson. Behind him lay several doctors and guards, their throats torn open and blood gushing out of them. I heard myself scream.

"Sen?" Light said.

I was horrorstruck. My mouth was gaping and my eyes were wide.

"Sen, don't look at them," Light said as he stepped towards us.

I cowered against Raito. I didn't want for this new Light to touch me. Raito put his arms around me like Light would always do. It felt strangely comforting.

"Sen?" Light said softly.

"Why did you kill all those people, Light?" Raito said calmly.

"Because you all have Sen!" Light yelled. "She has nothing to do with all of this!"

"So you remember us, S2444." Mori had appeared. Light spun around and took a step backwards. "Or should we call you… Light?"

"Let Sen go home and I'll do whatever you want," Light snarled.

"I'm afraid that that's quite useless, Light."

Many guards appeared and they started to take Light and clasp his arms together.

"You see, we already have you now. And I'm pretty sure that you'll do anything for us if we don't hurt your little Sen." Mori was walking like a vulture in circles around Light, who's eyes were slowly fading to blue and green again.

"Professor Mori, The Master said that you weren't allowed to experiment on Sen," Raito said.

"I know that, _Raito,_" sneered Mori. "But I will have a little chat with The Master because I have a brilliant idea." He walked towards us and leaned towards me. "And I think this cute little girl will be perfect for it."

"Don't you dare touch her!" snarled Light. Mori gave Light a challenging look and pulled on my right cheek. Light glared at him.

"Put him in a tube," Mori sighed. "Burn the bodies. Raito, you know what to do."

"Yes."

"Light? Where are you going?!" I released Raito and started to run after them. Raito grabbed my wrists and pulled me back again. "What are you going to do with him?!" I screamed.

Mori turned around to give me one last freaky smile.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It's all part of the plan."

Then they shut the door.


	6. Sampling Blood

Chapter 6

_**Whoopy! I got WordCount so now I'm trying for at least 1,200 words per chapter. Some people were complaining cough cough Marisa cough cough.**_

Chapter 6

I was screaming and kicking and struggling against Raito with all my might, but he was unusually strong.

"Sen, calm down. This isn't going to change anything. Sen!"

"LET GO! LET ME GO!"

He suddenly took my neck and pressed his index finger and thumb down hard. I blacked out for two seconds and my legs gave way. When my vision returned, he was holding me up and his fingers were applying less pressure now.

"Calm… down," Raito said. "I don't want to hurt you, but I have to if you keep throwing a fit. You'll hyperventilate."

I nodded numbly. Raito released my neck and carried me to my bed, setting me down.

"Light will be fine." He wiped some sweaty hair away from my hot forehead. "They won't hurt him unless he struggles. Okay?"

"B-but… Light, he… he killed those people…"

"Yes, Light killed them. But you should see it from his point of view. He probably thought they were experimenting on you. And he doesn't have complete control over his powers. Okay?"

"Why do they want to experiment on Light?" I asked. I was aware that my voice was trembling, and my limbs too.

"They are only experimenting on Light so that in the future, they can save more lives. Don't cry… he'll be fine." Raito wiped away my tears with his thumbs as he held my face, his blue eyes kind. "Are you cold? You're shaking…" He pulled the covers of the bed over me and gently pushed me down on the pillow, exactly the way Light did at home.

"That doctor… he's not nice to me at all," I said hoarsely.

"Doctor Mori isn't very nice," Raito agreed, "but it's okay. I'll look after you."

"What about Light?" I whispered. "I want Light."

"Light is probably in a cell, trying to calm down. He's a bit dangerous when he's angry. You'll get to see him later."

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days."

"How long will I have to stay here?"

"That's… up to The Master."

"You make him sound so important."

Raito gave a wry smile. "He owns my life. He saved it, and now I am forever in his debt."

"Is he nice?"

Raito hesitated.

"…Sometimes." He brought a hand through my hair. "How 'bout I fix your hair?"

"No, it's fine."

"Please let me."

"Why?" I whined.

He looked surprised.

"Because I want to try it."

"Well, only Light does my hair," I snapped and hid my face under the covers. I heard the chair scoot backwards and footsteps retreating towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Raito turned around.

"Doesn't only Light stay with you while you fall asleep?"

It wasn't a sneer. His face was hurt. Why was that? I didn't get it.

"Don't leave me," I begged. I sounded desperate even to myself. "Please. What if Mori comes in the night?!"

Raito sighed, then turned around and sat back down in the chair. Sitting up, I crossed my legs and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Raito, why do you care what I do? I don't even know you."

"Yes you do. I'm just like Light. We just look a little different, that's all. Mori can change that, if it would comfort you more." He put his cold hand against my hot face. "Are you running a fever?"

"Don't change the subject." I couldn't be running a fever, I never got sick. Well, I almost did when I ate a bit of the food they gave me at first. But then they gave me better food, even better than what Mom made at home. "Why would Mori need to change you? You're not making any sense. You don't even know me."

"I told you, I'm Light's shadow. And because of that chip, I've been told to watch footage they took. I know you just as well as Light does, maybe even better."

"That's not…" I stammered. He suddenly pulled me in an embrace. "Wh-what…?"

"I've wanted to meet you," he said softly. "Since they first activated the chip. Seeing everything through Light's eyes. I love you, too."

This all felt very strange. He felt like Light to me… but he also felt like a complete stranger.

"Uhm… please…"

"It must seem weird to you, Sen," Raito said quietly, "but I'm exactly like Light. Do you want me to get my hair changed? And my eyes too? So I look like Light?"

"No," I said firmly, "I don't want that at all. I just want Light!"

I pushed away from him.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "I don't like you at all!"

Raito was quiet for a while. I sneaked a look through my eyelashes. His eyes were hurt. Why was he so obsessive?! My forehead was sweaty and I was hot all over. I started shivering.

"Sen?" Raito said. "Are you alright?"

"I don't feel so good," I stammered. The room swayed. "I'm…" I searched for words. My mind went completely blank.

"Sen?!" I vaguely felt him catch me as I doubled over. "Somebody help!"

There were footsteps again as my vision returned, this time a bit blurry. The door swung open. I recognized the figure as Mori.

"The drugs are working then?" He walked forwards.

"Drugs?!" Raito yelled. "What're the drugs for?!"

I held onto Raito's arms as firmly as I could, which wasn't very firm at all. The voices echoed. My slow breathing was so loud, my heart was pounding in my ear.

"We're seeing what effect it has on her. Plus, Light is confined right behind the glass over there so he can watch over little Sen. It's nothing too get too worked up about. Hand her over."

My breathing was slow and deep. Everything was blurred and seemed to move in slow motion.

"What are you going to do with that?!"

"Take some blood. It's nothing too serious."

"The Master said no testing. She was supposed to stay untouched."

"I'm afraid that you are lower down the batting list." He grabbed my arm and jerked it from Raito's grasp. I tried to speak, but I couldn't find my tongue. I couldn't even yell when a thick needle was stabbed in my arm and jerked a bit around.

"Be careful!" Raito snarled.

"I will be," Mori sniggered. "She is very valuable at the moment."

He removed the needle and started bandaging my arm.

"That's interesting. She should be knocked out. It seems the drugs don't have too much of an effect on her."

"Would you just leave now?!"

"Why, do you want her all to yourself? Greedy boy…"

"You scare her! Get out! Get out now!"

"Always so friendly…"

There was a loud noise from outside.

"It seems that Light isn't very happy right now," Mori chuckled. The large tube in his arm was full of blood. My blood. I thought I was going to be sick. "It's all part of the plan." He glided out of the room and started talking to Light. The loss of blood wasn't helping me any.

Suddenly there was screaming.

"L…Li…" I stammered. Raito covered my ears with his hands and started humming softly, but he still couldn't drone out all of the screaming. I started sobbing. What kind of hell had I landed in? I looked at Raito's face, he was concentrating on the wall, but I could see that he, too, knew he was in hell.

I blacked out soon after that.

_**Is anyone even reading this? xD**_

_**I bet you all are confused like crap and think Sen is a bit pathetic. Well, I shall quote my character that everyone hates: It's all part of the plan.**_

_**Review if anyone's reading this? Because if nobody is, I'll slow down with posting chapters xD.**_


	7. Panic in Edge

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_What's going on?"_

"_They have Geostigma."_

"_Geo-what? Wait, that's what you have too! You have Geosti… stigma too, right Light?!"_

"_C'mon, Sen."_

"_They're dying, Light! They're dying! Somebody help them!"_

"_Sen! Don't look! Come on!"_

"Sen?"

I woke up with a shock. It was Raito. He looked strange. He looked somewhat panicked. There was an alarm going off somewhere.

"What?" I said. "What's going on?!"

He was holding my hand. He pulled me up. He looked throughout my cage with that panicked expression on his face. The ceiling shivered.

"Raito!" I screamed.

"The town," Raito yelled. "Edge's under attack! LOOK OUT!"

Part of the ceiling caved in. Raito seized my arm and dragged me under him as he covered my body with his. When the dust had cleared a bit, the ceiling still shaking, what was left was a gaping hole. It was in the corner. One part of the hole led to outside, the other part led to Light.

"Light!" I screamed and I rushed forwards.

Light had just managed to free himself from his glass tube. The room was lit by an eerie green light. Several doctors and guards lay crushed by falling objects.

"Light!" I cried and tackled him with a hug. He held me firmly.

"Sen, I'm sorry for scaring you," Light said. "I'll explain later. We've got to get out of here!"

From outside came a roar. From a monster.

It was a twisted, demonic dragon, its eyes sunken, red, and bug-like, its skull featuring a series of demonic, ram-like horns, and its wings supported by a series of fly's wings. It was huge, it was hideous and it scared the crap out of me. It seemed to be flying around, breathing a gas-like fire anywhere it pleased. Around the dedication statue built by Shin-RA, there was a circle of children, their heads bowed down as if in a deep trance. People were shaking the children, picking them up and running as various monsters chased them down and sometimes ate them.

"C'mon," Light said and he grabbed my hand.

"No, Light, don't!" yelled Raito as he grabbed my other arm. "The Master, he… he should set Sen free soon!"

"And what about me?!" shouted Light. "Was I just supposed to stay there until I died?! Or wait, maybe they would've found something that would make me live forever! Yeah! That would be great! Just stay here and wait for the world to end, that's a happy future! And what about you?! I know their plans. I know what they were going to do with you. You were going to take my place in Sen's life and replace her mother with some staff member. Play make-believe to cover everything up and adjust her memory. That was the plan, wasn't it?!"

"What?!" I cried.

"You have no idea!" Raito yelled. "You have no IDEA how much I wish I was like you! I wish I was special too! And I wish my name was Light! You've had a better life these past two years than I have my whole damn life!"

The ceiling started shaking again as the giant monster caused an explosion. We all dropped down and they covered me. When it was over, Light grabbed my hand again.

"C'mon, Sen." He climbed through the hole.

"Wait, Light!" I yelled. "We can't just leave Raito here!"

"Oh yes we can, and we will! Come on, Sen!"

"No, Light! He won't be able to escape by himself!"

"He doesn't even want to escape!"

I jerked my hand out of his grasp and grabbed Raito.

"Do you want to escape?" I asked him.

"I've been wanting to escape since the day I was brought here," Raito said through gritted teeth, then jumped up. He climbed after Light, then they both started to help me out.

"Oi!"

Mori had just walked inside. He ran to the hole and grabbed my legs. "Come back in here, all of you! Raito! Don't make me report this!" I screamed as he tried to drag me back inside. Light and Raito were pulling on my arms.

"Get her out!" Raito yelled at Light.

"Do you want me to break her arm?!" demanded Light.

I didn't like that idea, nor the one of Mori holding my legs when I was wearing a skirt.

"Whoever sees my panties must die!" I yelled and kicked Mori as hard as I could in the mouth. His head snapped backwards, he staggered a few steps, then slumped unconscious on the ground.

Light laughed, and so did Raito.

"Great job, Sen!"

They pulled me up and I found my footing.

"Are we in Edge?" I asked blankly.

"Yeah," Light said.

"I know where we are," Raito said. "They'd let me walk around sometimes… where do you guys live?"

"S-sector 4, we live in Sector 4!" I yelled as I watched the monsters drag down the humans.

"This way," Raito said. He grabbed my wrist and I grabbed Light's and we started to navigate our way through the chaos to the other side of Edge.

"Wait, we can't go home!" Light came to a halt.

"What?" I said blankly.

"They know where we live, Sen," Light said, "we can't go there."

"What about Mom?!" I demanded. "What about her?!"

"Oh God," Raito said.

"What?!" Light and I yelled.

"It's going to explode! Run!"

Light and Raito started to run, I turned around to see what was going to explode. The monster was making a giant ball of fire.

"SEN!"

Raito grabbed me around my waist just as the dedication exploded. Raito desperately covered my body with his own. Bits of rock and metal were sent everywhere as we were sent through the air. His body hit the ground and he let out a painful gasps, my head hit something along the way, then just spinning, spinning, spinning. Dizziness. Coming to a painful stop. People running past me, not concerned about my fate.

When I could finally sit up again, pandemonium had broken out. The crowd was so thick, trying to find their children, but running from the monsters at the same time, I couldn't see Light or Raito. I stood up and swayed a bit.

"Light?" I called. "Raito?"

Nobody but strangers answered me, calling for loved ones of their own.

"Light?! Raito?! Light!"

I started to hastily push my way through the crowd, calling their names, each time sounding a bit more panicky. Suddenly, I heard screaming, and everyone around me cleared. I soon saw why. The giant monster was pounding it's way towards where I was standing. I screamed and turned around to run. My clumsiness soon caught me and I tripped and fell, painfully scraping my knee open.

I was sure it was right behind me when a rather large, dark-skinned man with giant arms and a missing arm roughly pushed me out of the way. His right arm was a gun. And a rather large one at that, too. He started shooting at that monster and roared angrily.

Soon behind him were a short, thin girl with short black hair, holding a weapon I didn't know the name of, a man with short blond hair and a cigarette dangling from his mouth, holding a long-ranged weapon, a rather scary man dressed in red with long black hair and a golden claw, a red-furred lion-looking creature with one eye, and a mechanical cat who was sitting on top of the creature. I noticed their faded red ribbons on their arms, almost pink.

"AVALANCHE," I whispered wordlessly.

Light had thought that his brother was in AVALANCHE, but unless that older guy with the cigarette was him, I didn't see it. Maybe he had died.

Or maybe he thought Raito was in AVALANCHE.

I shook that thought off my mind.

I didn't get a chance to thank the man for saving my life, but it didn't seem like I had to. I stood up and started to search the streets again.

"Find Light. Find Light."

But where was he?

The street was empty and unfamiliar.

And where was I?


	8. Memories of Nightmares

Sorry for the lack of updates… I had to finish some videos and collaborations that were due several weeks ago xD

_**Sorry for the lack of updates… I had to finish some videos and collaborations that were due several weeks ago xD**_

_**Don't get too excited! :P There shall be more flashbacks for you guys to understand Light's character and get to judge for yourself.**_

Chapter 8

_My bare feet made small pattering noises as I walked down the hallway, clutching my blanket. I silently opened the door that stood in my way and walked inside the room, closing it a bit behind me. I walked to Light's bed. He lay on his back, his mouth slightly open, his arms outstretched beside him. He was wearing flannel bottoms, and a baggy white T-shirt. He looked beautiful._

_Even though it was cold, then blanket was almost completely off of him. He felt hot as I sat down beside him and lay down, tugging the blanket tighter. I buried my face in his chest and cuddled up beside him to feel his warmth. He twitched, then rolled over towards me, subconsciously holding me to him._

_I started to doze off. Light was so warm. About an hour later, Light twitched again._

"_No," he groaned._

"_Light?" I said softly._

"…_no… stop… stop it…"_

"_Light?" I gently shook him._

"_Get… away…" Sweat was forming on his forehead. I shook harder._

"_Light!"_

"_SEN!" he suddenly screamed. He jerked up and looked around the room with a wild look of panic on his face. Then he saw me, staring at him, and he calmed down a bit. His panting grew calmer, and his hand lightly traced my arm as he turned towards me. I watched him, a bit scared for him. He stared at me, blinked a few times, then he rubbed his face with the hand he had traced over my arm._

"_Sen," he sighed. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I had a nightmare," I said timidly. "There was a scary man who put me in this glass case filled with green liquid. He kept looking at me like I was a thing and not a girl… he was calling me 'sweetheart'."_

_Light stared at me for a few minutes. Then, his face flinched and he closed his eyes._

"_Light?"_

_Without a word, Light put his arms around me and pressed his face in my hair._

"_Li…?" I said softly._

"_I'm sorry," he said. "Were you scared?"_

"_Yes." I bit my lip to stop the tears. "I couldn't even scream. The green stuff kept coming in my mouth. It tasted horrible."_

_He held me tighter._

"_It was just a dream, Sen," Light said. "Don't worry. Forget about it."_

_I held on to him tightly._

"_It seemed so real," I whispered. "He had a knife. He wanted to cut me. He wanted to--"_

"_Ssh," Light said softly as he stroked my hair. He started to hum a tune in my ear. "Go to sleep, Sen. Everything's alright. I'm right here."_

"_No," I said. "You'll put me back in my own bed and I'll be all alone."_

"_I'll stay with you," Light said. "I'll never let anything happen to you. Okay? Go to sleep… it's alright…"_

_There was a silence as Light hummed in my ear, very softly._

"_Light," I whispered._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you."_

_There was no answer from him._

_I started to go to sleep. I didn't dream this time, just vague flashes of the man's face, and also some of an older-looking Light talking to me, holding me, screaming my name. There was also a boy… a strange boy with messy brown hair. His face was blurred every time he turned towards me and held me. He had no voice. There was only static every time he spoke._

_I woke up some time later as I felt Light get up. Putting one arm under my back and one arm under the knick of my knees, he lifted me up and cradled me to his chest. He carried me to my own bedroom, his feet a little louder than mine. He gently placed me in the bed, so carefully as if I was glass and he was dropping me from ten feet high. He put my covers over me and grabbed an extra blanket for me. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips softly against my cheek, then again on my forehead, lingering a bit this time._

"_I love you, too."_

_Then he walked out of my bedroom and shut the door._


	9. Seventh Heaven

Chapter 9

_**Oopsies! I thought I had uploaded this chapter already. I'm sorry!**_

_**Please note that I am twisting the time a bit around because I need more time for my story and you all want Cloud and Tifa in the story. So :P**_

Chapter 9

This was bad. This was really bad.

I was pretty much running with the crowd. My head hurt and I always felt lost when I was cut off from Light. I tried to see if I could find either of them, but every time I paused, the crowd started stampeding over me, and seeing as I was so tiny, I had to keep running.

Suddenly I came to a town square. It wasn't quite as big as the previous one, but it was big enough. People were coming out of nowhere. I heard my ragged breathing. I was hyperventilating. Where was Light?!

I pushed my way through the crowd and found the center. I started spinning around, my eyes searching for Light.

"Hey, little girl!" a man called at me. I turned towards him. "You lost?"

"Yes!" I cried before I screamed.

A monster dove out of nowhere and grabbed him by his leg, dragging him off. People screamed as more monsters appeared and started eating them. There were monsters everywhere.

What now? I had to get away from here, even if I couldn't find Light. But I didn't want to be alone! Tears formed in my eyes. Through my blurred vision, I saw a monster catch sight of me. I stumbled backwards, then turned around and ran into an alleyway. I heard its feet pattering on the ground. I cast a hurried glance behind me and kept running. My breathing was becoming ragged. Why was I such a weakling?!

It was a dead end. I spun around. The monster was coming right at me. Saliva foamed out of his mouth, his tongue dangling back and forth. I looked around and seized a long, sharp stick. With a yell, I wielded it toward the monster. It jumped towards me. I jabbed its eye as it pinned me to the ground. It screamed and tried to grab my head with its jaws. I tried to throw it off of me with the stick. It seized the stick in its jaws and snapped it in half. Using my legs, I thrust it off of me. It fell backwards. I quickly stood up, but tripped and my ankle gave way.

"Ow!" I yelled and I fell. Gripping my ankle, I watched the monster stand up. I cringed and shut my eyes at the monster lunged at me.

Suddenly, there was a slicing noise and the monster screamed again. I waited a few seconds, then I carefully opened my eyes. Before me stood a man with blond spiky hair and beautiful eyes like Light. He gripped a large, bloody sword, dripping red, nearly making me sick.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"You!" I yelled breathlessly. "You're that man!"

"What man?" he said, clearly confused.

"That…that man on TV! You're the one who looks like my brother!"

"And where would your brother be?" he asked, frowning in disapproval.

"He's…! He's…" I hesitated. If I told him the truth, it would make it seem that Light didn't care about me at all. But he did. I know he did.

I stood up and bowed several times rather quickly.

"Thank you very much, sir! My name is Sen Nakamura! Please accept my humble gratitude!"

"You're very polite," he noted.

"That's what Light says, too!" I exclaimed. "He says I shouldn't try so hard for strangers!"

"Light?"

"My brother! Well, he's not really my brother, my mother adopted him two years ago…"

The man let out a small snort.

"Well, 'Sen Nakamura,' I'm Cloud Strife. I accept your 'humble gratitude.'"

"Thank you!" Then I realized he was mocking me. "Hey!"

"Can you stand? The streets of Edge are no longer safe, it appears."

I stood up.

"Yep! My ankle hurts just a little now." I tried to seem happy. "I'll go home now."

"Hey! Where do you live?"

"Uhm… Sector 4."

"Are your parents home?"

He was being difficult now. I wasn't good at lying one bit.

"Well… no… my mom is… my mom is…" Where was she? I didn't know. I squeezed my eyes shut. "I don't know where my mom is."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I see. How 'bout I take you home with me?"

"What?" I looked up.

"Don't worry. I don't live alone." Cloud didn't look like a pervert or anything. But a similar situation had gotten me in trouble earlier. "I live with my friend Tifa and with Marlene and Denzel. She'll get you washed up and we'll find your brother."

"O-okay." It sounded good enough. He didn't look like he was going to hurt me. He seemed like an honest person.

"C'mon. Let's go." He turned around and led the way out of the alley. I looked at the monster's bloody body.

_Don't look, Sen._

I turned my head away and ran a bit to catch up with Cloud.

"Hey!"  
"What?"

"You're short too!"  
"…"

"I'm only five two! Light's about five ten and he always likes to make a point out of it. He'll steal something from me and… well, he won't really steal it, more like borrowing it. And he'll hold it up really high--"

"Don't make me regret saving you."

I shut my mouth while secretly fuming inside.

"Hmph."

Cloud's house was a bar in Edge. "7th Heaven" it was called. I remembered that Dad used to love this bar. I vaguely started wondering whether it was because of the beautiful bartender.

"Tifa. This is Sen." Cloud pushed me towards her. Tifa was about three inches taller than me. She had black hair that came half-way down her back. Her eyes were a pretty shade of brown. She was gorgeous. Was she really just a 'friend' to Cloud? My eyes flickered back and forth. They looked like they'd be a couple.

She looked at me and gave me a warm smile.

"Is it okay if she stays with you for a few days?"

"Why? Where are you going, Cloud?" She had a friendly voice too.

"In a minute," Cloud said.

Tifa seemed to take the hint. Even I got the hint. They wanted me gone.

"Come with me, Sen…" She took me with her and showed me the shower and gave me a towel. She even lent me some of her clothes to wear. I could hear their muffled voices. I slipped out the door and downstairs.

"…special, Tifa."

"Special? What do mean by special?"

Cloud answered her question in a low murmur.

"That boy is?! How is that possible?!"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. I'm going to go find him."

"What do we do then?"

There was a sigh.

"I don't know. I don't trust Shinra any more than you do, but he's probably better at keeping people safe than I am."

"That little girl can't go to that son-of-a-bitch Shinra! And that boy probably can't either!"

"If it keeps them safe, it's what has to be done."

"Cloud, they'll use him for their own needs and God knows what they'll do to the girl, using her as a hostage or… ensuring he'll listen to them or--"

"I know that. Look, we'll figure something out, okay? I'm going to ask some questions and try and find her 'brother.' I don't know when I'll be back."

"She doesn't have any other family?"

"She said her father was killed during the explosion of Sector 7. She doesn't know where her mom is. Probably dead and gone. She's not very important to the boy, obviously."

"What? He doesn't--"

"I mean, he does care about her. But she's not the most important thing in the world, I guess."

"Ssh! Not too loud."

Their voices continued in whispers and I was unable to hear the rest. I felt dizzy. I went inside the bathroom and locked the door. I slid to sit down and panted. I started crying softly. Mom was dead. They had killed her. And it was my fault. What if Light was dead too?  
I started crying louder.

Cloud thought Light was special. Sounded like fun. Especially seeing as everyone wanted to use me and to get to him.

I tried to stop crying without much luck. I turned the shower on and took a long hot one, scrubbing away the blood and dirt on me. I used Tifa's shampoo and washed my hair. When I was finished, I got out and put on Tifa's pajamas.

Tifa's pajamas were too long, seeing as my legs were so short and the shirt almost looked like a dress, it was so long. But they were comfortable and it was very nice of her to lend me them, or even let me stay.

I came downstairs and Tifa smiled at me.

"Here, honey, let me fix your hair." She got a comb and a towel and started to carefully comb out all of my tangles like Mom used to. It felt good.

"How old are you?"

"I just turned fourteen," I said.

"Oh. You don't look fourteen."

"That's only because my voice is so high and I'm so short and I have a juvenile face and I have no butt or chest."

Tifa chuckled.

"Denzel and Marlene are twelve and six. You might get along with them pretty well."

"Okay."

"Marlene's with Barret and Denzel went to bed about an hour ago. But you can see them in the morning. So what happened to you?"

I started to tell my story from beginning to end as she calmly combed my hair and dried it.

"That's quite a story." She laughed. She had a very nice laugh.

After that, she braided my hair and then I went to bed.

_**As you can tell, instead of immediately going after Kadaj after Bahamut SIN attacked Edge, I twisted it around a bit and made the events span over several days/weeks rather then 48 hours.**_

_**Review please?**_


	10. Geostigma

Chapter 10

_**Oh my god. I found a CG pic that's EXACTLY how I imagined a fourteen-year-old Light. So if you imagine him a bit older, about sixteen, that's Light o**_

_**Here is the link:**_

_**media**__** DOT photobucket DOT com/image/agito xiii/lightningagito156/Final Fantasy Agito XIII/05.jpg?o17**_

_**If that doesn't work, go to Photobucket and type in Agito XIII. The boy with the cards would be him, but he looks more like Light in the picture in which his face is turned to the right looking at the "camera".**_

_**Still looking for a CG pic for Sen who I am planning to make a better heroine, seeing as she is a bit useless and all of you love Light.**_

Chapter 11

"_Are you listening to me?" I was partially glaring at Light. He looked at me through his eyelashes and hair._

"_Yes," he said before he continued cutting up tomatoes._

"_You're not paying attention," I whined._

"_Am too. You've been begging for us to go outside for the past half-hour."_

"_But why not?!"_

"_Because Mom told us to stay inside because it was going to storm."_

"_Well." I bounced back in my chair. "I'm going to pout at you until I get my way."_

_Light sighed._

"_I'm not looking at you." _

"_Oh, come on!"_

"_Nope."_

_I spun my chair around. I heard a faint rumbling outside._

"_If we go outside for ten minutes… and come back in before it starts to rain, Mom won't notice."_

"_Why do you want to go outside so badly?"_

"_We've been inside all day!"_

_Light sighed. Then he put down the knife._

"_Put on your coat."_

_I tackled him with a hug and ran out the door._

"_We're not going unless you put on a coat." And Light blocked the doorway. I stuck my tongue out at him and ran upstairs to retrieve my coat._

_The sky was dark by the time we went outside, and there was lightning. Light groaned._

"_Why do I always let myself get convinced by you?"_

_I giggled._

"_Because you looooove me."_

"_Don't push your luck, munchkin."_

_I punched his arm and we started walking._

"_Light, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked as I started skipping slowly._

"_Nothing," Light said._

_I turned around._

"_You've got to want something!" I cried. "It's your birthday!"_

_Light shrugged. "I've got pretty much everything I want."_

"_Hmm."_

_I ran ahead of him and waved at a boy Light's age and height who was staring at us._

"_Hello! Who're--?"_

_Light grabbed my arm and started dragging me back. _

"_It's going to rain," Light said. "We walked to far."_

"_Hey!" I protested. "I wanted to know that boy's name!"_

"_What boy?"_

"_Never mind."_

_It started to rain, first in soft drops, then harder and harder until it came down in buckets. I gave a small scream and Light laughed as we ran as fast as we could back home. When we ran inside, I slipped and Light quickly caught me, while I was giggling the entire time. _

"_Be careful!" Light sighed. I slipped off my shoes and took off my jacket, then I sneezed._

"_Oh, crap," Light muttered. He put a cold hand on my forehead. "Are you running a fever?" _

_I snorted as I pulled away._

"_No. I don't get sick. It's just your overactive animation."_

"_Imagination, Sen."_

"_That's what I said!"_

"_Of course."_

"_Anyway, you're probably the one that's going to get sick."_

"_Would you stop climbing on the furniture?!" Light quickly pulled me down from balancing on the cough. _

"_Why?" I whined._

"_Because I don't want to be worrying about you falling backwards and breaking your neck."_

"_I'm not that clumsy."_

"_I don't intend on finding out. Go take a hot shower so you won't catch a cold."_

"_Yes, Mom," I snapped. Light looked at me sideways._

_I walked upstairs and took a shower and washed my hair. I combed it and towel-dried it. Then I ran downstairs._

"_Liiiiiight," I whined. "Tie my hair."_

"_Hang on a minute." Light finished making the salads and came over to sit beside me on the couch. _

"_Ouch!"_

"_You've got a big knot in the back," Light said._

"_Ow! Stop pulling!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_I started when Light sneezed several minutes later. I laughed. _

"_You're going to get sick."_

"_Am not."_

_Light suddenly winced and grabbed his neck._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_Nothing," Light said. He rubbed his neck a bit. "Probably just a muscle spasm."_

"_I'm hungry," I complained._

"_Well, what do you want?"_

"_Not salad." I crinkled my nose._

"_You need to eat your vegetables. No wonder you're so tiny."_

"_Well, if I have to eat vegetables, I'm not hungry anymore."_

"_Fine," Light sighed. He stood up and started towards the kitchen. "I'll see if I can find something else…" He froze in his path._

"_Something good?" I climbed to the edge of the couch._

_Light grabbed his neck again, his fingers twitching._

"_Light?"_

_Light gasped and fell on his knees._

"_Light?!"_

_I ran to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him back and forth._

"_Light! What's wrong?"_

_I put my hand over his, the one clutching his neck._

"_Does it hurt?" I asked quietly. Suddenly, I felt something sticky on my hand. I released his hand. Black pus was oozing between his fingers and was on my hand. Horrified, I looked at Light. His iris's were slits._

_I screamed and scrambled against the kitchen counters, wiping the pus all over the kitchen. Light started to fall forwards and he fell on the ground. His body twitched for a bit, then became very still._

"_Light?" I whispered. My hands were shaking. I stood up and washed my hands. Then I grabbed a towel and gently wiped the pus off of Light's neck. He was unconscious, but his breathing was even. When I had wiped all of the puss off, a black, rash-like object remained on his neck. I gasped._

_I bandaged it and tried to drag Light to the couch. In the end I gave up and got him a blanket and a pillow. I called Mom._

"_Hello?"_

"_Mom, it's Sen." I was on the verge of tears. "Light is sick."_

"_Sick…?" She sounded uninterested._

"_He… he had this attack! And black pus came out of his neck."_

_I heard her drop something._

"_What did you say?!"_

"_Black pus… it came out of his neck and now there's this… black rash on his neck--"_

"_Dammit!" Mom yelled. "I'm coming home now, okay honey?! Hang in there." _

_She hung up as Light groaned._

_I dropped the phone and ran to Light's side, grabbing his hand and kneeling down._

"…_Sen?" he moaned._

"_I'm right here, Light," I said softly._

"_What happened?"_

"_Nothing. Mom's coming home. Don't worry."_

"_Why are you crying?"_

_I wiped away my tears with my free hand, then grabbed Light's other hand._

"_You scared me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. Just go to sleep."_

_Light's eyelids flickered as he fought sleep._

"_No. I need to--"_

"_Get some rest. Sssh." I brought my hand through his hair. His eyelids drooped, and he was asleep within seconds._

_I continued stroking his hair, then I lay down beside him, crying silently. I had this horrible feeling that something was terribly, terribly wrong._

_**Please review and give me your ideas and opinions! :)**_


	11. At Tifa's

Chapter 10

_**Yay it's chapter 10!! It's getting harder for me to write. Also, I'm moving within the next two days, so IDK if there is an internet I can hack into at my new house.**_

Chapter 10

I slept very late the next morning. When I woke up, my hair was messier and choppier as ever. I stumbled down the stairs.

"Whoa!" a boy yelled.

I jumped back in surprise. There was a boy about twelve sitting by the table eating pancakes. He had Geostigma on his forehead.

"Hey, you're the girl-!"

"You're the boy-!"

"You two have met?" Tifa sounded amused.

"Yeah, when Kadaj took us. She was on the truck." This must be Denzel. He frowned at me. "Why is she here?"

"She needs a place to stay for a while," Tifa simply stated.

"Oh. Okay." Denzel started eating again.

"Sen? Do you want some pancakes?"

"Uhm… no thank you." It was all very strange to me, a mother, a son… and then me. "Is… Cloud back yet?"

"No."

"He's looking for Light… right?"

"Your brother? Yeah, he is." She didn't really know what to say. "I found a picture in one of your pockets. Your brother's tall and blond, right? And he's got Mako eyes, right?"

"Mako?" I said.

"You know… in SOLDIER."

"What's SOLDIER?" I asked. Tifa paused from making pancakes and turned around to me.

"You don't know about SOLDIER? You know about Shinra Electric Company, right?"

I nodded. "Daddy used to work there."

"Well… Shinra had an elite group of warriors called SOLDIER. They are much more advanced than normal humans like us… they have Mako in them. Mako is an energy source that comes from Jenova. Jenova was an alien that fell from the sky about two thousand years ago. Anyway, children all over the world would try and join SOLDIER. They would go to the SOLDIER academy and receive Mako injections. The Mako would give their eyes that pretty color and strange glow. But your brother has Mako eyes."

"How old do you have to be when you join SOLDIER?!" I demanded.

Tifa shrugged. "Cloud joined at fourteen."

Fourteen…

I felt myself sway and I quickly sat down before I would fall down.

"Sen? Are you okay?"

"Light was a part of SOLDIER," I said. My voice was shaking. "Before… he lived in the slums. That's why… his eyes are like that and… he's stronger than most people…"

"Sen?" Tifa put her hands on my shoulders.

"I need to talk to Light!" I yelled. "I need to tell him!"

"Okay, shhh. Cloud is finding Light as we speak. He'll be here in no time, hmm?" She gently put some of my hair behind my ear. My breath was coming out in short sobs. I needed Light. I hadn't seen him for two days. I had never been separated from him for longer than twelve hours at a time, and even bordering ten I would sometimes crawl out of bed and sneak into his bedroom so I could lay beside him. He would always return me to my own room in the morning, but now, Light was gone. I started crying. Tifa hugged me and rocked me back and forth.

"There there, you've been through a lot. It's okay…"

My first day was spent watching TV, not eating, and being doted on by Tifa. The mentioned Marlene did not arrive, but Tifa didn't seem to worry about that, seeing as I slept in her bedroom.

"I asked Barret to keep her for a few more days," she explained to Denzel and me as she braided my hair once more. "So Sen can stay in Marlene's bed." I felt a bit bad for intruding in this Marlene's space, but not bad enough to leave Tifa's house.

My half-bangs wouldn't cooperate with Tifa's plans.

"Your hair is annoying!" Tifa yelled. "But it's also adorable."

"Eh?"

"I like how it's…" Her voice trailed off. "How would you call it…"

"Choppy? Messy?"

"Yeah. I like it! It makes you look very cute."

"Thank you…" I tugged at my braids. She was the first person who had ever done my hair besides Mom and then Light.

My second day was pretty much the same as the first day. Tifa tried out new braids on my hair and cooked these delicious dishes that gave me a stomach ache by just smelling them. And the third day was the same as that.

"Do you think Cloud will find Light?" I asked Tifa multiple times.

"Yes. I'm sure he will," Tifa said firmly before continuing her braiding.

_**Review? Thankies**_


	12. The Truth

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

The fourth day was the same. In the evening, Tifa had made a cake.

"Sen! Would you like some cake? I made it especially for you!"

"No!" I yelled. Tifa looked at me surprised as I started crying again. "I can't possibly sit here and eat cake while Mom is dead and Light is missing! I can't! I just can't!"

Tifa rushed over to me and calmed me down.

"Don't worry, Sen. I'm sure Light's just--"

At that moment, the door swung open. We all jumped. Rain poured in as thunder roared in the distance. Inside stumbled two blondes, one short, one tall, both soaking wet.

I gasped.

"LIGHT!" I screamed. I ran towards him and tackled him with a hug. He stumbled a few feet backwards and hugged me back. His face was still the same, the face that I loved, the face that I remembered. His eyes were more beautiful than ever as he looked at me worriedly. His pants and shirt were filthy, but he didn't seem too badly hurt.

"Sen!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm perfect! I'm perfect!" I hugged him tighter. I was on the verge of tears. "I thought you were dead!"

"Of course not, Sen," Light said as he brought a hand through my yet-to-be-braided-by-Tifa hair. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me. I grinned at him as rain dripped from his hair onto my forehead.

"You're all wet!"

"Am I now?" he said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. I giggled and poked him in the stomach. He flinched in response and hugged me tighter. I felt him look at Tifa and Cloud, who were standing at a distance and watching us.

"Thank you," he said. "For everything."

"You ought to keep a closer eye on her," Cloud said a bit coldly. I felt Light stiffen. He released me partially and I looked at Cloud. He didn't seem very happy. "A monster nearly ripped her face off. I doubt she would've survived that."

I cast my eyes down.

"…Sen? Is that true?" Light asked quietly.

"Yeah, but… he saved me! So, I'm fine!" I smiled at Light. Light didn't look any happier.

"You have… Geostigma?" Tifa asked, a bit sad, eyeing his neck. Light nodded. He somehow looked ashamed. Tifa cast a worried glance at Cloud.

"What about Sen?" she asked Light.

"…What…?" I said blankly. Light's arms around me tightened.

"Do you have any other family?"

"No," Light said calmly. "It's just us."

"Why would we need anybody else?" I asked Light.

"Geostigma is very serious," Tifa said. She sounded concerned. "Light might… get sick."

"Oh. Well… that's alright, right?" I said, trying to sound cheerful. My voice sounded fake even to my own ears. "You'll be fine, right?"

There was a silence.

"Sen, there's… something I need to tell you." Light wasn't looking at me. He was staring at the ground. I felt my heart sink.

"Wh-what?"

"Cloud… why don't we go upstairs and talk to Denzel?" Tifa wanted to leave us alone. I looked at them. Was it something they already knew? They walked out of the room and shut the door. Light still wasn't looking at me. His face seemed pained.

"Light?" I said softly. My voice was trembling. Light closed his eyes. "What's… what's going on?"

"I have… Geostigma." Light's voice was shaky as well. I nodded.

"There is no cure for Geostigma," he continued.

"Not yet," I said.

"No, Sen… there isn't a cure. There will never be a cure."

"No." I clutched Tifa's shirt that I was wearing so hard that my fingernails dug into the palms of my hands.

"It will spread all over my body until my body gives in."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Then I will die, slowly and painfully."

His words echoed through my head.

"No," I whispered.

Light finally looked at me. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm sorry, Sen."

"NO!" I screamed. I gripped my head and shook it back and forth. The walls were closing in. The room was spinning. My chest was on fire. There was a pit in my stomach. This wasn't happening. I started crying. No, not crying. I was wailing. Sobbing. So loudly and uneven. My whole body was shaking. It wasn't until I felt pain in my knees that I realized my legs had given out and I had dropped to the floor.

And Light just stood there, his back mostly turned towards me. He was tuning me out. Or at least trying to, I could tell.

After forever, I calmed down the slightest bit. And yet I sat there, trying to think of a way to save Light. I couldn't think of anything. Nothing at all.

I stood up and ran towards Light as fast as I could. I threw my arms around him.

"Sen won't let Light die!" I cried. Fat tears started rolling over my cheeks once again. I heard a sob coming from Light. He let his head fall backwards.

"Sen…"

Light broke out of my embrace and hugged me himself. He pressed his face in my hair and cried. He cried. Light was crying… I didn't think that was possible. I felt sad tears come back, only now I wasn't too upset.

And we stood there, holding each other, holding the other's pieces together. I was a horrible daughter for being more upset about Light's coming death then Mom's actual death, but I couldn't help myself. Light would comfort me by the news of Mom's death. But who would comfort me at Light's death?

"Raito," I said softly.

"What?" Light asked.

"Nothing," I said, "I was just wondering where he was…"

"He's fine," Light said rather shortly, cutting off any possibility of continuing the subject.

"Light… Tifa told me something."

He released me and gave me a strange look. "What?"

"Your eyes… were you in SOLDIER?"

He looked at me, then half-shrugged, half-nodded.

"Well… I wasn't in SOLDIER. I was the first SOLDIER."

"Huh?"

"They had a theory and tested it out on me. And it worked." Light paused. "But I was never a SOLDIER myself."

"But how can that be? If Cloud joined when he was fourteen…"

"I was seven."

There was a silence as I tried to stop the chill slowly running up my spine. These people who had done this to Light and Cloud were horrible people. We had to stop them. Light looked at me.

"You should go to bed," he told me. "You looked tired."

"I haven't been sleeping very well."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"No. He's right." I looked up at Light. He looked disgusted with himself. "I can't believe I lost you like that. What if…"

"Light," I interrupted him. "What now?"

Light remained silent.

"I don't know," he whispered. "We should probably leave."

"Oh."

But when I saw the look on his face, I realized he meant now.

"No," I gasped.

"You've already stayed here for too long," Light hissed. "We have to leave tonight."

"No," I stammered. "I want to stay here."

Light looked at me.

"Sen, you're not thinking clearly," he said calmly.

"Maybe I'm not," I yelled. "I just found out that my best friend has been lying to me for the past two years!"

"I wasn't lying, Sen," Light said softly. But the softer he got, the louder I got.

"You did!" I screamed. I stumbled backwards and he stepped forwards.

"Sen, stop yelling," Light said a bit more firmly this time.

"No!" I shouted. "No, I am… angry! And I will not stop--!"

Light slapped his hand over my mouth. I started to struggle until I heard a faint noise outside.

Light dragged me against the wall and held very still.

The sound came again. A chill shot down my spine. I then realized what the noise was… fingernails scratching at the door.

"Dammit," Light muttered softly. I felt his body trembling against me. My head turned around quickly.

"Light?!"

He was transforming into the creature he was before. I could feel his nails turning into claws while he was holding my wrists. I gasped as he cut me. He released my wrists quickly.

"Sen," he whispered in my ear, "I need you to get behind the bar and stay there."

"Why can't we get Cloud?!"

"I don't want them involved. It's my mess."

I closed my eyes and fought against the tears. Stupid man-pride.

"I don't like you."

His body stiffened.

"You can dislike me after I take care of this thing. Now get behind the bar."

I obeyed and ran behind the bar, crouching down. A horrible gagging noise came from Light's throat. I peered through a hole in the cabinet as I watched Light's body spasm and transform into that thing he had been earlier. The door softly swung open.

There stood a thing, standing in a cloak that covered all of its body. It was a man, or at least, it had been a man. It's face had partially molten away and it was missing an eye. I gasped softly in horror. Would things never cease to surprise me? The man had longish, greasy brown hair and had once been very handsome, judging by the right side of his face. He reached behind him and gripped a long sword with a thin blade. He calmly walked forwards. And across from him stood Light, crouching in anticipation, my one-winged angel.


	13. Flowers

Chapter 13

_**Another chapter… XP**_

Chapter 13

"_There you go, honey." Mom put a cold towel over Light's sweaty forehead. I stood at a distance in the doorway, trying to feel what was wrong with Light._

"_Thanks, Mom," Light said._

"_Do you need anything else?"_

"_No, thank you."_

"_Alright." She brought her fingers through his hair. "Call me if you need me. I love you."_

_Mom kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room._

"_Sen?" Light called when she was out of earshot. I looked at him, then I turned around in spite of myself. I ran downstairs, pulling on a jacket._

"_Mom, can I go outside?"_

"_Not with Light sick," she said. "Besides, why aren't you with him?"_

_I shrugged. "I just… want to go outside."_

"_It's been raining off and on all day. Why don't you go tomorrow and go see Light?"_

_She was already finishing the salad Light had prepared. She wasn't paying attention to me anymore. I gave her one last stare before tip-toeing softly to Dad's old office downstairs. I opened the window and jumped through, leaving it cracked open so I could come back inside via the same way._

_I ran through the puddles and through my street. I ran across town square, and soon I was in Sector 5. I kept running until my lungs were screaming. I started walking for a few minutes. As soon as my breathing was fairly normal again, I resumed running._

_Sector 7 looked horrible. It had been about a year since it had been destroyed. It seemed as though it was officially part of the slums. There were rats everywhere. I saw more people that had the rashes Light had. Geostigma. That's what Mom had called it. A small child was wailing. His Geostigma covered his entire body._

_I was soon running under the ruins of the Shin-RA Electric Company. There were less people here. It started raining again. I knew I had been gone long enough to make my mother wonder if I was really upstairs with Light this quiet the whole time. I suddenly saw an old building that caught my eye. It was a church. Or at least, it had been a church. It was crumpling down and didn't look particularly safe. But there was something about it that made me want to go inside. I walked towards it and tried to open the door. It was stuck. I put my shoulder against it and pushed as hard as my little body could. The door creaked, then swung open. I stumbled inside. It was beautiful. _

_There were yellow and white flowers in a large hole in the floorboards. The ceiling above was partially missing. I carefully stepped around the flowers and admired them from a distance. There were not many flowers in Midgar. I had only seen flowers before in books and on the TV. Never by my own eyes._

_I started crying. I was scared. I was scared that Light was going to die. I had a lot of friends at school, but none of them were like Light._

_I fell on the ground, dirtying my clothes. I sat there for a long time. Somehow, I felt comforted._

_I ran back home as fast as I could, getting absolutely soaked along the way. I snuck back in the same way, but tripped and fell hard on the ground._

"_Owwww!" I whined as I gripped my head and squeezed my toes together. "That hurt, that hurt…!"_

"_You're back."_

_Light's voice made me jump._

"_Light!" I screeched. He stood there in his baggy flannel pajama bottoms and his baggy white shirt. His face was pale and clammy, and his hair was messy and sweaty. He looked pitiful, a sad look on his face._

"_Why did you run away from me?" he said quietly._

_I reached into my bag and gave him my best smile._

"_Look, Light!" I cried. "I brought you flowers!"_

_He looked surprised at first. Then, his face broke into a smile._

"_Thank you," he said quietly. "I love them."_

_**Please review! Thank you **_


	14. Fight! SOLDIER prototype

Chapter 14

_**Ahh! School has started!! D8 Anyhoo, here is chapter 14. I think this story is going to be pretty long xD**_

_**About Light's other form: I based it's appearance and behavior off of Kaname from Juvenile Orion. It may freak you out a bit, but I remind you, Light and his other form are two completely different people.**_

Chapter 14

The thing that was once a man chuckled.

"Nice to see you again, S2444. Or do you prefer 'Light'?" He had a low, rasping voice that gave me goose bumps. Dear god, why were all these people such freaks?! "You look a lot better then when you were stuck in that hole. My oh my… the little experiment all grown up."

Light snarled in response. His snarl scared me more than the man. Could he even speak in that form?

The man slowly stepped forwards again, his boots creaking against the wood. What would Tifa and Cloud do? They'd probably hear the noise if it came to a fight.

Light snarled again and the man stopped.

"Hm," he said. "It seems I'll have a more difficult time defeating you now. You're a bit bigger then when you were fourteen."

Then, without a warning, he shot forwards. Light seemed to be expecting it and jumped over his head, inhumanly fast and high. Light grabbed the man from behind and flung him outside. Light blurred right behind him. I jumped up and hid behind the window sill so I could still see. The man was still flying backwards, then suddenly, he flipped and landed lightly on his feet. Light came out of nowhere and jumped, kicking him in the chest, knocking the breath out of him. Then Light seized him by the collar and threw him on the ground. He jumped backwards just in time to avoid being cut with the man's sword. The man coughed several times, then stood up and smirked.

"Oh yes," he said, "much bigger."

I heard footsteps upstairs. Tifa and Cloud were probably wondering what was going on outside.

The man lunged forwards again, this time with the intention of stabbing Light. Light seized the man's arm, stopping him. They struggled for a few seconds until the man broke free and stumbled backwards.

I heard two people coming down the stairs very fast, and the next moment, Tifa and Cloud were standing in the room.

Tifa gasped in horror as she looked through the open door.

"What is that thing?! Why is he fighting him?! Cloud, do something! Where is Sen?!"

"I'm right here," I said softly. Tifa rushed over to me and dragged me backwards.

"Go upstairs and get in Marlene's bed now!" she ordered, her face a strange mix of panic and anger.

"Looks like a failed experiment from Hojo," Cloud said. "A very ugly failed experiment from Hojo." He reached behind him and grabbed his sword out of his sheath.

"What are you doing?!" I cried. I lunged towards him. "Don't! Light doesn't want you involved."

"We already are," Cloud said. "Let go of me."

"No!" I yelled. Tifa grabbed my shoulders and pulled me backwards as I clung to Cloud.

"Sen, let Cloud go," Tifa said, more calmly this time. "He'll take care of that guy, and Light'll be fine--"

"Light doesn't want you two to fight for him."

I didn't know why this was so important to me. But my hands refused to release Cloud's shirt.

Cloud let his head fall back and sighed.

"Alright. We'll let him be, Teef."

"What?!" Tifa shrieked. "Are you insane?! He's just a kid!"

"I was the same age when I defeated Sephiroth," Cloud said as he looked at her. "Wasn't I?"

There was a small silence.

"I can't believe you're letting that boy fight that man," Tifa snarled. Cloud just looked at her.

"It's a man's pride."

"Men," Tifa muttered under her breath. "You better be ready to intervene if he starts to lose."

"Alright, alright…" Cloud murmured. Tifa glared at him before steering me towards the stairs.

"Sen, go upstairs and go to bed."

"What?! I need to see! I need to see what happens!"

"It's way too graphic for you!"

"Letter watch, Teef," Cloud suggested. Tifa once again shot a menacing look at him. But she seemed to understand how important it was for me to see if Light was alright, so instead we stood in front of the open door, Cloud ready to intervene, and Tifa's hands on my shoulders, sometimes covering my eyes when the situation threatened to be bloody.

When we finally paid attention again, they were both bleeding slightly: Light was cut and the man was torn. Light's hands were dark with the man's blood. Light lunged forwards and buried his hand in the man's face. Tifa covered my eyes. The man screamed. When she allowed me to look again, her hands were shaking a bit. Light stood a few feet away from the man. The man's bad side was gouged open. Light brought his hand down in a sweeping motion and splattered the man with his own blood.

"Aren't you the little monster?" the man panted. He was still grinning idiotically. Monster…

"This is horrible," Tifa whispered. "That thing he turns into… that's horrible."

"Maybe you should take Sen upstairs," Cloud said softly.

"No!" I gasped. "No… let me see if he's alright. I have to see…"

Tifa and Cloud exchanged a worried glance.

The man jumped up and cut Light. I gasped. Light snarled and jumped backwards, clutching his arm. Blood was oozing between his fingers. He was panting. I bit my lip to prevent myself from yelling at him. The man ran forwards and raised his sword. But then Light blurred forwards, his arms around the man's throat. The man dropped his sword and tried to throw Light over him. Instead, they both flew backwards and smacked hard against the ground. Light buried his hand in the man's face and the other in his chest. Then, leaning forwards very quickly, but I saw it in slow motion, he leaned forwards, bared his teeth, and prepared to sink them in the man's throat.

"LIGHT!" I screamed very loudly as Tifa was about to cover my eyes. Light paused. Then he looked right at me. His face looked stunned, his eyes faded to blue as he stared at me. Minutes seemed to pass as we stared into each others eyes, me horrified, Light confused.

Then, we were ripped cruelly from the moment when the man seized his sword, rolled over and stabbed Light threw his gut.

Tifa gasped and covered my face as I screamed, turning me away from the scene. I jerked out of her grasp and ran outside.

"SEN!" Tifa called and ran after me.

The man stood above Light in a victorious smirk. Light lay on his stomach the ground, supported by his elbows, strangled noises coming out of him.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw myself at him. I got a good punch in the nose before he grabbed my throat. Geez, he was strong. He made a disgusting, bloody face at me as he lifted my face to his level, until he was distracted by something to his right, then he released me. Somebody roughly grabbed my shoulder and threw me behind him: it was Cloud. He and the man started fighting. Cloud looked seriously pissed.

Coughing, I rubbed my throat and crawled on my elbows to Light. Tifa rushed to my side.

I grabbed Light's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"Light?! Light?! Are you okay?!"

A gagging noise came from Light, and he puked. It wasn't food, though. It was blood. All blood. It came all over my knees and hands. Tifa pulled me backwards a bit, but I broke free of her and grabbed Light again.

"LIGHT!" I screamed. I felt tears running down my blood-smeared face. Light puked a bit again. Then, he slowly turned his face towards me.

His eyes were blood-red. I heard myself gasp. I was scared of him. He panted raggedly as he stared at me, a crazy look on his face. In the corner of my eye I saw the man flee, Cloud started after him, but then ran back to us. He skidded to a stop as he saw the fear on our faces. Light's head suddenly snapped up. He looked at each of them very quickly. Then, with a snarl, he swept me up and half-ran, half-flew through the streets.

"SHIT!" I heard Cloud yell loudly, but soon, they were both behind us, and I was all alone with this new Light.

_**Tee hee hee… like my parallel to Denzel? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!!**_


	15. First Day Of School

Chapter 15

_**Waahhh Nikki! Run away!! Run to the good fanfics!!**_

_**Lol… I hate school…**_

Chapter 15

"_It's not fair."_

_Mom sighed. Light made no reply. I sat pouting in the back seat of our small car with Light sitting on my left._

"_Honey," she began, "Light is two years older than you. It's just the way it is."_

_Light's uniform looked really good on him. I think he was going through a growth spurt. He stared out the window, his forehead against the glass, his eyes vacant. I felt myself stare at him for the longest time. What did he think about when he had that look on his face? Suddenly, his head jerked up and he looked at me. I heard my breath catch and I quickly looked away. I felt my face grow red. A strange feeling happened to my stomach._

"_We're here." Mom kissed each of our heads. "Have a good day! Be careful! Light…"_

"_I'll make sure this one stays out of trouble." Light put his hand on my hand and twisted me around._

"_I don't need him to watch me!" I huffed as I tried to wrestle him off of me._

_Light and Mom smiled as if they had some private joke._

"_What's so funny?!"_

"_SEN!" I heard in the distance. I turned around and felt myself grin._

"_HANI!" I yelled. I reached high and waved spastically. With Hannah were Katy, Allie, Tristan and Wesley. They all grinned at me and beckoned for me to come over. I ran towards them as fast as I could and tackled Hannah with a hug._

"_Oomph!" she said, but she hugged me back with twice as much force. _

"_Ouch!" I gasped. We released each other. Allie came up and punched my arm._

"_Where were you this summer?!" she scoffed. "I called you, like, a hundred times!"_

"_Ow! Don't punch me!" I punched her back._

"_Oh my god. You NEVER hung out with us." Katy joined the Attack-Sen club._

"_I'm sorry!" I said. "I was busy!"_

"_Too busy for us, Sen?" Tristan said as he and Wesley joined the group. "Now I'm hurt."_

"_Oh, shut up!" I pushed him. He laughed._

"_Oh my god, there's this strange guy watching you, Sen," Katy hissed. "Oh my god, is he, like, stalking you?"_

_Crap! I had forgotten about Light._

"_What a pervert," Hani said softly._

"_LIGHT!" I yelled. "Over here!"_

_Light glanced at my friends with an apprehensive look, then he started forwards and joined us._

"_Guys, this is Light. Light, these are my friends… Hannah, Allie, Katy, Wesley, Tristan." _

_Light said nothing._

"_Uhm… how do you know… Light?" Hannah asked. I felt my face flush._

"_Uh, well… you see… he saved me last year when… when Sector 7 was destroyed, and before the school reopened…" Our school had been near Sector 7, and part of it had been destroyed. They closed it for a year to have it rebuilt. Mom had homeschooled us this year._

"_So, what, he lives with you?" Allie demanded. Allie was rather blunt._

"_Uhm…" My face really was burning right now. What was wrong with me?!_

"_Let me see your schedule!" Hani saved me. I took it out of my pocket and we compared schedules as I consciously brushed my hair in front of my flushed face._

"_So… Light," I heard Tristan say. "What's with the name?"_

_I remained silent and pretended I hadn't heard him._

"_Sen gave it to me," he answered stiffly. "Why, jealous?"  
I looked up. Tristan and Light were locked in a staring contest. Tristan was looking pretty angry, so Hannah and I pushed them away from each other._

"_Alright, break it up!" Hannah told Tristan._

"_Light!" I hissed as I attempted to hit his chest. Light grabbed my forehead and held me at arm length away from him so I couldn't hit him. "Don't get into a fight on your first day!" I tried to hit him again, but my arms were too short._

"_Yes Mom…" He rolled his eyes. I lunged at him and he pushed me down._

"_NOT FUNNY!" I yelled. Light snorted. He released me and raised his hands a bit as if he was giving up on me._

"_Alright… punch me."_

"_That's not fair!" I cried._

_Light blinked. "Why not?"_

"_Because I don't want to punch you when you say that!" I stuck out my lip._

_Light smiled. "Then hug me."_

"_Wahh." I tackled him. He squeezed me against him for a minute, then he let go of me. I looked up at him and put my chin on his chest._

"_Light, do I have any classes with you at all?"_

_Light rubbed his eyes._

"_I don't know… I'm so far behind… I have no idea where they put me."_

"_What about your schedule?"_

"_What about my schedule?" Light looked up and smirked. "Your friends are looking weirdly at us."_

_My eyes widened. I forgot about them!_

_I quickly let go of Light and crossed my arms over my chest.. Light laughed softly._

"_You didn't have to let go of me. I was just pointing out a fact."_

_And as if just to emphasize his point of ownership over me, he placed his hand on the top of my head and twisted it around weirdly to face him. I wrinkled my nose at him and jerked free._

_I turned to my friends to hide my red face. Hani was hiding a smile, Allie was looking skeptically at us, Katy's eyes were wide-open, Wesley was confused and Tristan was extremely pissed off._

_Luckily the bell rang._

_Hani and I were the youngest being freshmen, together with Katy, and Allie, Wesley, and Tristan were sophomores, together with Light. (I was actually supposed to be in eighth grade, but I was smart enough to skip a grade. I know I don't seem smart, but they thought I was.)_

"_Later, duders," Allie waved before she headed off in her direction. Hani grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the freshmen doors. I turned around to wave at Light quickly before turning back around. She stopped right before the entrance._

"_Oh… my god," she said._

"_What?" I said blankly._

"_That guy? Light?" Her eyes were big and her face ecstatic._

"_What about him?" I asked._

_She smirked._

"_Nothing," she said. "Nothing at all."_

_**Ta-dahh. **_

_**Review please, I can tell you're looking at this because I see the hits!! :O**_


	16. The Twins

Why does Sen speak in third person, you ask

_**Ugh, sorry everybody. I have to finish this one video because I know have 500 subscribers! OMG! That's halfway to a thousand!!**_

_**Why does Sen speak in third person, you ask? Because she pretends she is Light and she believes everything Light says. She speaks in third person when she wants to convince herself what she's saying is true or when she gets caught up in the moment and forgets who she really is.**_

Chapter 16

We smacked into a wall with such force that we were thrust apart. I hit my head and blacked out for several seconds. When my vision came back, it was blurry and unfocused. I was dizzy. I could barely make out a crumpling wall: we were in the slums. I also noticed a figure lying very still by the crumpling wall.

"Li…ight…" I said hoarsely. I told my head to get a grip and I crawled towards him on hands and knees. My whole body hurt. My head ached. Light stirred, thank god. He got on his elbows again and coughed. Even more blood came out of his mouth. He seemed to have turned back to normal, having hands again and no wing. I reached out to him and touched his shoulder. He jumped and looked at me. His eyes seemed as if he was registering my face, like I was a distant memory. He knew I was important to him… but he didn't know how.  
"Light…" I said, my voice cracking. "It's Sen." I put my hands on his face. "Sen's right here, Light…"

Light relaxed and collapsed on the ground. Blood was still coming out of his mouth and out of his stomach.

"Somebody…" I said softly. I tore my gaze away from Light. "SOMEBODY HELP!"

There was no answer. Of course. We were in the middle of nowhere. I should've known nobody would be here. I ran back to an unconscious Light and set him up straight. I put his arm around my shoulders and staggered upright. Dear god, he was heavy. I staggered again, almost falling over. I tried to keep my balance. Light's legs were dragging over the ground. I hated myself. Light would pick me up with such ease, yet I couldn't even drag him into safety? My anger helped slightly and I proceeded forwards. In the end, I put Light back down and ran as fast as I could in a general direction. There had to be someone somewhere, right?!

But when I came to normal houses and such, there were no people out on the streets.

"H-hello?" I stammered.

"Sen?!" a voice came from behind me.

"Li-!" I spun around. "Oh." It was Raito, not Light. Disappointment seeped through me. He, however, didn't notice the difference in my attitude.

"Sen!" He ran towards me and embraced me. "You're alright! Thank god…"

"Where is everybody?!" I demanded as I jerked away from Raito. "Why isn't anybody here?!"

"It's because of Light," Raito said slowly. He looked a bit angry towards Light. "I'm assuming he tried to bring you somewhere safe and he created an alternate universe of Edge."

"Then why are you here?!" I screamed. I was losing it.

"I'm here because I am his twin," Raito said firmly, "and because I am bound to him. We are the same; he thinks what I think, I feel how he feels."

"You're not the same!" I screamed as I shook Raito back and forth. "You two are different. You are two different people!"

"How, Sen?" Raito asked bitterly. "How are we different?"

I fell silent. I didn't know how to answer. Different answers raced through my mind.

"I don't know yet," I said softly. "But I will. Sen will know Raito and Light both. And she will know how they differ."

Light groaned and he had my full attention once again. I spun around and knelt down beside him.

"Light!" I screamed. Light groaned again. There was sweat on his forehead and he seemed in great pain. I looked at Raito. Raito grimaced as if he was in pain as well. "What do we do?!" I demanded.

"Ride it out," Raito hissed. "He'll heal himself." He gave Light one last angry glare before turning away and sitting about twenty feet away. I made a strange noise and put my head on Light's chest. I listened to his heartbeat. It seemed to be growing stronger. I peeled away Light's torn shirt: the wound was smaller and wasn't bleeding as badly. I sighed with relief and sat down. My body was shaking: I had exhausted myself by running around in circles. I brought my hand over Light's forehead, wiping away the sweaty hair. I leaned forwards and kissed his forehead.

"It's alright," I said softly. "Light is going to be alright…"

His breathing grew calmer and the crease in his forehead relaxed. I grabbed his hand and gave it a faint squeeze. I breathed a sigh of relief.

After I had made sure Light was sleeping, I crept over to Raito's side to make sure he wasn't lonely.

"Aren't you worried about him?" I whispered.

"I think you worried enough for the both of us," he answered coolly. "Besides, Light hates my guts, so why should I waste any effort on him?"

"Because you two are brothers!" I yelled.

"So?" he snapped. "Aren't you and Light siblings?"

My cheeks reddened.

"N-no, we… our relationship… we're not siblings, we're… different."

Raito snorted.

"And what is your definition of 'different'?"

"I don't know," I scowled. "Light just understands me perfectly and he puts up with everything I do."

"Ya know what pisses me off?" Raito said. "It pisses me off that you go around thinking he's so holy while he nearly ripped a guy's throat out with his bare teeth."

"He wasn't himself, that thing wasn't Light!" I yelled. "Light wouldn't do that to someone!"

"Are you in love with Light?!" Raito demanded.

That immediately silenced me. I blinked several times. My cheeks turned hot.

"Wh-wha-what?!" I screeched. "That is a ridiculous idea!" I spat. "Where on earth did you come up with that idea?!"

Suddenly Raito snorted and started laughing. He slumped against the wall and slid down.

"Wh-what's so funny?!" I demanded.

"Your way of speech," he laughed. "It's so old-fashioned. 'Where on earth did you come up with that idea?!'" he mimicked very accurately. My face grew even hotter if that was possible. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What are we going to do after Light gets better?" I asked several minutes later. Raito looked weirdly at me.

"You're asking me? Iono. Light hates every idea I suggest. Best to wait for him to wake up." He sighed. "Although, seeing as it's Light we're talking about, his first priority would be getting you somewhere safe. He wouldn't entrust you to me, because he knows how I feel."

"What?" I said blankly. Raito looked at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." He ruffled my hair.

"I'm not too young!" I yelled.

"It's not about age," Raito sighed. "He might take you back to Strife and Lockheart, but I doubt that, seeing as he apparently didn't think they were appropriate in the first place. He might just take you and flee for the rest of your lives. I don't know, really. Light's brain is really confusing to follow."

"You follow people's brains?"

Raito chuckled. "No. I'm just good at reading people's minds. For example, currently, you are thinking of ways to get me to tell you what the secret is. You're thinking that if you can keep me talking and smile cutely that I'll blabber on about the secret. In the back of your mind, you're worrying about Light, of course, and you're trying to figure out how Light and I are different. Also, you really want to go back to Strife's place, and you're trying to figure out how you can persuade Light to go back there. Am I right?"

He was good. But I didn't tell him that. I jutted out my lip.

"Is it like a special Gift?"

"I don't know, really. It's not too powerful though."

"Why is Light so hard to read?"

"Because he changes his mind so sporadically, it's not even funny. Look, can we just not talk about Light for ten minutes?" Raito's voice sounded irritated.

"Alright, but I've got it!" I burst out.

"What?" Raito asked.

"You are slightly more ill-tempered then Light," I pointed out. "Light is gentler and he can keep his anger better."

Raito opened his mouth to object, then he frowned and closed his mouth. Pausing for a moment, he then grinned and looked at me.

"Wow," he said. "You're right."

_**REVIEW. I know you are reading this! REVIEW!**_


	17. Planning

Chapter 17

_**My lack of knowledge and skill of remembering towns and places really shows in this chapter. Please just go with the flow.**_

Chapter 17

The temperature was going down. I didn't really notice until my breath was turning into mist. Raito was sleeping, and so was Light. I groggily sat up straight. It was dark. It wasn't this dark earlier. Neither were the clouds so dark. What was going on?

Then I remembered that we were in Light's creation of Edge. Since this Edge was a creation of his mind… was he having a nightmare? He was twitching a bit, but that could have been as if he was in pain.

I stood up and walked to the end of the street, where it looked out upon the town square. I saw something crouched fore over, rocking back and forth on its heels. I wanted to turn around and run, but I suppressed that urge when I realized it was a little child. I slowly walked towards it. It was sobbing, rocking back and forth. Why was I so scared? I felt bad for the poor thing because I was scared of it. Stupid me.

"Hey," I said softly. It didn't hear me and continued sobbing. "Hey, what's wrong?" I reached out towards it to pat it's head, but the sobbing slowly turned into something else. Chuckling. It sent chills up my spine. I froze. It seized my hand, maniacal laughter coming from the child. I screamed.

_Light_

Sen was in pain.

I woke with a start and hit my head against a low plank. I swore.

"Godda…" I stopped myself in case she was in the room. Wait, room? The room was fairly simple, with just a bed, a window, a bookshelf which was far too low, and a chair in the corner. Sen wasn't here.

I wasn't wearing what I remembered I had been wearing. Instead of my dirty, bloody clothes, I was now dressed in clean pajamas. I quickly stepped out of the bed and opened the door, feeling uneasy. Where was she?

It was dark outside. I went to the top of the stairs and then recognized where I was. I was in the house of Tifa and Cloud. There was a faint light and noise coming from the living room. I reached out with my mind. There were four minds in total and they were all at ease, besides one. They seemed a bit slow, besides that same one again. Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, and Sen Nakamura. One part of my mind told me she was suffering, while another told me that Sen Nakamura was completely at ease. This was so strange. I turned around and walked to a closed door. Behind one was Tifa. She was sleeping. Behind another was nobody. Where was Denzel? Something was off. I didn't know what yet though. Behind the last one was Sen. I opened the door.

She lay calmly in her bed, her mouth slightly open, breathing in and out slowly. I felt myself calm down a bit, but something was still wrong. I walked to the bed and knelt down. She didn't move. I brought my hand through her hair. She stirred a bit.

She screamed.

Not really. In my mind, I heard her scream very clearly. It hurt me. It wasn't possible. Sen was right here in front of my face, sleeping peacefully. What was going on?!

I shook her.

"Sen. Sen! Are you okay?!"

She sheepishly blinked and looked at me. God, she was so cute.

"…Light?" she groaned.

"Yes. It's me. Are you hurt? Is something wrong?"

Her eyes weren't right. They were focusing on something in the distance. They were dull, and not greenish hazel like they usually were, more on the brownish side.

"No," she said.

Why didn't she attack me with a hug?

"Oh. Okay."

She just sat there. I knew then for sure.

I grabbed the top of her head and twisted her around. She squealed. I brushed back the hair on the back of her head, searching for a thick, hairless line of scar tissue. I didn't find a scar, but I found a lump on the back of her neck. A chip. This was a copy of Sen, and a bad one too.

I released it, trying to keep my face calm. It sank back on the pillow, frowning stupidly.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. "Go back to sleep."

The frown disappeared and the clone rolled over. Soon, it's breathing became easy.

My mind quickly processed all that had happened. Either I was still stuck in my creation of Edge or Mori and his little minions had taken over Tifa and Cloud's house. I chose option one, seeing as option two seemed a bit unrealistic. I was stuck in my own mind. How could I get out? Well, they could get in. Mori. Mori had Sen.

I felt my fist clench. That sick bastard better not have touched her. I told myself to calm down and think of a way out of here. They could get in. How could they get in? Did they have a portal or something? My mind. They went through my mind. My mind was probably weaker when I was healing. It couldn't have been too easy to break through those barriers. Now how to get out? I created this Edge to keep Sen safe. That was the only reason. Raito had been there. Only because he's half of me. He had to come. Since I created it to keep Sen safe, could I close it to keep her safe? Was that how it worked?

Sen screamed again.

I left the clone's room, because looking at it made me sick. I went to my own "room" and sat on my bed. That's it. That has to be it. Otherwise, I'd be stuck in this thing forever. I couldn't let that happen. Not while Sen was in so much pain. I pinched my eyes closed and focused on her. I forgot everything. Everything but her.

The smile she gave to only me danced before my closed eyes.

I suddenly felt like the bed gave way. I yelled. I started falling. I opened my eyes. The room started shattering, the pieces started to fall into the black void. I pinched my eyes closed again. I seemed to fall for forever until I landed on something.

The same bed I had been staying in earlier gave way under my weight and snapped. The plank fell on my head and we all crashed to the floor.

I yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" I rubbed my head and ground my teeth. I heard quick footsteps and the door swung open. Tifa stood there. I could tell she was the real one, because she looked rather pissed off. Then her face broke into surprise. A clone couldn't contain that much emotion. Especially the crappy clones from Mori. I guess ruining life was his specialty, not creating it.

"Light! Where is Sen?! Are you okay?"

"I was hoping you would know." I staggered upright. "Sorry for breaking your bed."

"It's fine. She's not with you?!" She grabbed my shoulders in a maternal way, frantic about her other child.

"No!" I said as she shook me back and forth. "Mori's got her, I'm pretty sure."

There were more footsteps and Cloud appeared as well.

"What the hell..?" He looked to the closed window, then to the ceiling. "How'd you get in here?"

"That doesn't matter right now. I need your help."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Sen. She's gone and I'm almost certain Mori has her." I gently pushed Tifa off of me. I didn't like people touching me.

Cloud hesitated. He cast a glance at Tifa. I could tell what he was thinking. He was weighing the risk of losing Tifa against Sen's death. He wanted to help Sen, but Tifa would want to go as well. He did not want to risk losing Tifa. I understood. I would have never let Sen leave our house if I had my way.

"Do you have a plan?" Cloud asked then. Tifa and him would both be upset by Sen's death. My death too, because I wasn't planning on living in this world too much longer if she wasn't a part of it.

"Not yet." My mind was working on one though. "They got completely destroyed by Bahamut SIN, so they probably moved to a different location."

"You know what Bahamut SIN is?!" Tifa cried out in surprise.

"I know a lot of things. They'd go to a place where Mako is." Cloud beckoned for us to follow him. We sat at Tifa's bar and he slapped down a map.

"They wouldn't go very far. As soon as Mori would get his hands on someone, he would want to operate on the person immediately." I eliminated faraway towns with a red marker I'd found. "He doesn't like sun or rain. He prefers neutral weather." I eliminated more towns. "Which have reactors?" Cloud jabbed at several places on the map. "I'm guessing he's in Kalm, then."

"Hey, whatever you say. When do we leave?"

I threw the marker against the back wall.

"We leave now."

_**Sorry all, school has been eating up my life.**_

_**I'm going to add a second part to this, because my story isn't over yet, even though it's really unpopular and sucky **_

_**Feedback please!**_


End file.
